


Escaping the Night

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: Escape Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Maid/slave, Sexual Themes, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Years of service and solitude is all Laine understood. Her Mistress’s words being all she knew and believed, never arguing with her in fear of her whip. Yet when the sun settles down, only then does she see him, her Knight of the night. As things grow worse within the home, she prays that her Knight will protect her, but for Laine, he'll do more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

The cool chill of spring rain gave her the warning she needed. She had to hurry and finish all the Mistress's desires before dark fell. Pulling the last piece of the clothing, she ran inside, hoping all would be ok if Mistress caught her running within the home. Once again, she dawdle off, thinking of the bakery and the woman within, and him. 

Since that evening months ago, she found herself looking for him constantly, wondering if he was protecting them from the evil that laid outside the wall. She saw what laid out there, knew it was quite dark and mischievous out there but with him roaming the area, she felt a little better than before. 

"Laine," she heard Catherine chide her, "Do not run, rushing to something will only lead to issues for you and those around you."

"I know, but I was not expecting the coming storm." she nodded to the window.

The older woman glanced outside, seeing the darkening clouds look closer, "Well, I guess you are correct, but do not make a habit of it."

"I would never. Only if the times call for it." she smiled at her.

Caroline shook her head at her, giving a small smile, "How you have grown. No longer a little girl but a soon full bloom lady." 

"Mistress says the same." Laine smiled, "She said she grows fonder of me each day with my beauty and kindness." 

"You have so much of it, you really do not know how lucky you are."

"Oh, I have my ideas."

"Yes, speaking of ideas." Caroline pulled her aside, looking down the halls, "Tell me why you constantly look out the windows, what do you search for?"

Laine paused, was it wise to speak of what she saw? Would Caroline tell the Master and mistress of the home and have him removed? She worried of what would come to her for even thinking of him.

"I'll tell not a soul." Caroline assured her.

Finally, she spoke, "I do not know who he is or what he's doing but I feel a comfort with him, like he is protecting us and making sure nothing from the other side gets to us."

"Wait, he? A man?"

Laine tried to hide herself from the woman's gaze, "Yes." 

"Laine." her worries tone came out, "Mistress would be displeased if she was to find you with a man."

"I do not plan to speak, I just like to see him walk around. He reminds me of a Knight, the one's Master would speak of when he went into the old parlor."

"Does he know you see him?"

She couldn't tell her anymore, it was already too much that she had spoken about, "No."

Caroline sighed, "Well, I hope so. For all of our sake. When one gets punished, we all do."

Then, the woman walked off, leaving her in the hall with basket in hand, hoping that she wouldn't repeat what she had given to her to the Mistress. Turning back on her heels, Laine made he way to the laundry area, placing what was left and damp on the ropes and cords above, making sure not a hair was out-of-place until a bell rang through the home. Her bell. 

Running out of the room, she quickly made her way to the Mistress's chamber, knowing what was next for the day. She held her head high, her posture proper and sweet, her dress was pristine along with her violet cloak. She had to be presentable to the Mistress, always wanted to make her smile. She stood before the doors, combing her fingers through her hair and brushed anything off that stood out and with two wraps to the door, she waited for her.

"Come in, Laine."

Pushing open the doors, she was greeted with the sweet aroma of flowers and sweets, the bright room gave way to her Mistress's life. The canvases and easels, the piano not far from the door, her extravagant amount of books, everything within was truly the Mistress.

"Hello, finish everything for the day?" The Mistress asked.

"Close but unfortunately due to the impending storm that is coming, I have just the guests sheets and light clothes that are finishing to dry."

"Ah the rain, mind opening one of the windows for the moment. I do love the smell of an incoming storm, so natural."

Doing as told, Laine opened the large bay window, feeling the gentle breeze float in, the light rumble of thunder in the distance giving her proof that the storm was coming in. Making her way to the chair next to her Mistress, Laine waited for her command and words, knowing that she'd need an extra hand with the Mirage.

"Don't you just love the storms?" The Mistress said, "So powerful and yet calming. I've always loved them."

"They are very interesting. I do find them intriguing during times."

"How so?"

"Well, when you have a heavy fall of rain and within it, the sun attempts to shine through, and when it does, we get blessed with a rainbow." Laine explained, "But even then, it can be complex, when both the rainbow and lightning mix, both amazing and scary."

She felt the Mistress touch her hand, "This is why I enjoy having you, Laine. Your mind is so youthful and innocent, just like your beauty."

"Thank you Mistress."

The Mistress pulled out the familiar vial, along with two syringes, "Well, that I have you here, I also have to make sure your health is well too. I already gathered the girls and boys before you."

Laine piped out an oh as she laid her arm to her, waiting for the tiny sting. Within seconds, the Mistress took what she needed from her, placing the needle on the table and readied hers. 

"If you mind, once I have mine, lay the quilt over me. Last time I was quite chilled." The Mistress gave order, "We'll keep that as a notion from now on."

"Yes, Mistress."

Laine laid the needle to her skin, waiting on her command to inject the liquid. She always wondered what the liquid within was, why she needed to be alone for a bit afterwards and why it had to be done so secretively, but she knew better than to ask. With a nod, Laine injected the Mistress, watching as it emptied and she seemed to relax within her large chair. 

"Thank you Laine, once you clean up, make sure no one disturbs me."

"Yes, Mistress."

Laine placed the blanket over her and closed the window, drawing the blinds to a close as she cleaned and tidied quickly and quietly just to leave moments later. A heavy sigh left her, wondering if everything she was doing was wrong or right. There were so many things she wondered upon that it nearly made her head hurt. Walking the halls, she spoke to everyone to let the Mistress rest, to be quiet until last call for night. She double checked her clothes, finding them dry and placing them away, she checked everything with Caroline, from doors and windows security, the young ones in bed and ready for the morrow, the home spotless as usual. Everything was perfect, up to Mistress's wants. 

Laine pauses near the pantry, wondering if she should do something for the man. She had seen him before so many times, walking the roofs and no doubt her own, why shouldn't she? Quietly as possible, she gathered small portions of food and a heavy blanket from the hall closet and make her way up to the roofs lookout. The brisk night air hit her, taking her breath away for only a moment. She looked around, seeing silence and darkness on the streets, many in their beds deep in slumber. 

Placing the items down, she hoped he would see it as a thank you for what he was doing for them. She looked over the homes again, the Master and Mistress's the largest in the area, she saw over so many, except the wall.

A thud caught her attention, taking her sight to the garden shed behind the home. Peering through the darkness she could see the outline of someone against the exterior of the building as they dropped down. She waited on bated breath, hoping she was right. Magenta-red eyes came to view as his white hair draped over his shoulder, his slender features nearly breathtaking. He came. 

Laine nodded down to him, making her way back inside. Her heart raced, thrummed heavily against her chest as he crossed her mind again. There was something about him that she needed answers for, and if it took her gaining his trust little by little, she would get those answers directly from him.


	2. Chapter 2

The sweet cream before her looked like hers but she worried about the taste, wondering if she made it too sweet or not enough. She stared at it for a few moments, remembering the desserts at the bakery. How it was all homemade and comforting, that it all seemed to melt away the days' troubles, but getting it right was all on her mind.

"It looks correct." she sighed, taking her finger along the coated rim, "Never know unless I try."

Swallowing her worry, she tasted the cream just to be shocked by it, "I did it!"

Laine smiled at the mix, dipping the cookies and fruits within it, hoping the Mistress and her guests would enjoy the small delectable treats. For days she tried to recreate some of the things within that shop, hoping to please the Mistress even more, and maybe leave from the manor once more. It wasn't that she hated the home or the ones within, but she wanted to see Heather again. There was an interesting pull to her that Laine couldn't put her finger on but something within her told her to follow her. That answers would come to her with it.

Once all was on the platter, Laine went to the parlor room, hearing the light chatter within. She knew the Mistress was flaunting with her friends, speaking of them all and what she had compared to them, but The Mistress's favorite thing to speak about was her. She always had Laine show for them all. Her skin, her hair, and eyes, even her voice. She always had her friends admire her and fawn over what she had in her personal servant, and Laine wasn't arguing with that.

With a gentle knock, she pushed open the door to see Mistress smile at her, "I told you all she'd come. And she brings treats."

"As you asked, Mistress." Laine laid the tray before them all, curtsying before them.

One by one, the Madams of the homes, took the fruit and cookies, awing over the sweet cream surrounding them. The Mistress beamed in delight as they bombarded her with questions of how and what they were indulging. Laine glances over at her, seeing her eyes pierce her with a strange intent.

"Laine, did you create this yourself?" she asked.

A small pit formed in her belly, she spoke of her adventure past Haven's walls, but not what Heather had done and given her. She didn't want to speak so freely amongst her colleagues, didn't dare to really.

"Yes Mistress, I made a few attempts until I believed it would be perfect enough for your afternoon delight treat with tea."

Mistress smiled, "Well, as we see, she had more than just beauty."

"I agree, she is exquisite in all manners." the Madam of Conrad stated, "Too bad you won't sell her."

Sell? That was a first she ever heard such a thing. No one was sold or bought within the home, all came to survive after a harsher world or was from the school within the walls, taught from the day they could walk how to be proper of people. But there was no selling, was there?

"That is too far, Ingrid." Mistress gave a firm reply, the cup laying gently on the table, "There are somethings that can be discussed and that is not one of them."

Laine felt her heart pause briefly, was it true then? That some within the home were bought and sold? She wasn't sure what to do or ask, yet she knew she wasn't interrupting the Mistress. Not when she became angry.

"Laine." her voice was short and stern, "Go back to your work, get done all you can. Afterward, I need you to go out for me. Right now, the Ladies and I must have a discussion. Thank you."

She didn't argue as she darted out of the room, there were somethings you couldn't do within the home, but angering the Mistress was one thing everyone feared. She had seen her mad before but truly angry was terrifying, only once did she see her become so, and it was brutal to the man. She never received anything of that demeanor from Mistress, yet she never dared crossed her.

Turning the corner, she was caught by her arm, making her jump as Caroline glared at her, "Laine, what did I say about running?"

"Apologies but the Madam of Conrad angered Mistress and she ordered me to leave. I do not dare attempt to dawdle when she is angry."

Caroline nodded, "Well, I do agree there. Best to never cross that path. What, pray tell, angered so deeply?"

Laine's mind ran for a brief moment, knowing that Caroline was the oldest and longest here, "May I inquire something? It pertains to the reason of Mistress's anger."

"Alright, go on."

"Are some people of the homes 'sold'? Madam If Conrad said, pet her words, 'too bad you won't sell her.' How did she mean?"

Caroline's eyes were wide, not in shock but in worry and puzzlement, "She spike of buying you? What did the Mistress day?"

That wasn't the reply she was expecting, "That it was not something to discuss in such a manner, approximately, not in fully her words but close to. Why are you not upset by it?"

The older woman sighed, "Laine, there are secrets within these walls that will not make sense to you for you were brought here at a very young age. Just know you have no worries with Mistress, she adores you."

Laine stood there, unsure of what to think or do as Caroline spoke lightly of the days' chores and such, yet it was far and in between for her. Were they all sold to Mistress and Master? Was she sold as well? What really was happening before her? She tried to gather her thoughts when something caught her eye out the window. Glancing out the pristine glass, a figure began to climb the tall wall. She watched as they swayed here and there, their rope had a firm hold on them, yet as she watched the more she realized who it was when the white hair became visible.

Taking off for the overlook, she flew to the spot, needing to know if it was really him. She could hear Caroline calling for her yet she didn't give her a moment. Finally, through the doors, she looked over to the wall, seeing him near the top. The long coat covering him as the hood hid his face and hair away, only the lone tip of his ponytail. She watched him stand along the edge, looking back over his shoulder only to stop as his gaze seemed to land in her direction. Could he really see her? Know it was her from the night she set the small token of gratitude out for him?

"Laine!" Caroline's voice pulled her away, "What in heavens are you doing, child?"

Looking back, she saw him walking the wall, seemingly bored with what was around him only to disappear to the other side.

"Is that him?" she felt Caroline stand next to her.

"It is."

Caroline's eyes came before her, wonder and fear lacing them, "Is that truly the man you have been watching every night?"

"What is wrong in watching and wondering of the man that protects us?" she argued with her.

"Now you sound like one of the young ones." Caroline chided, "This is getting out of hand with you. Every night looking for him and how do you truly know he is for good? You don't know his true intent?"

Laine grew cross with the woman, "Why are you so upset about this?"

Caroline stepped back, her face struck with worry, her eyes never facing her, "There is more out there than you know."

"Then tell me." she was truly becoming aggravated with the dodging of questions, "What is so wrong with me learning."

"There are something's better left unsaid than wandering into it without a truly sound mind."

"You make it seems like everything is evil within this home and outside it. I'm aware that beyond the wall is terrifying, I've witnessed it." Laine spike before she could fully think, realizing what she let out to the woman.

"You went outside the wall!"

Laine tried to backtrack her words, stumbling over everything until it couldn't be saved, she gave a defeated sigh, "Yes. I went outside the walls under Mistress's orders to retrieve something for her. I got lost for only a moment, but Heather found me and put me back on the right track."

"Heather?"

"She's a baker out past the wall. I was lost on the street side and she helped me."

"Is that all you interacted with?"

Laine nodded to her, it wasn't a full lie. Heather really was the only person she spoke with and had with her the longest. True, there were others, but none stuck out like her.

"It would be best to never let Mistress know of that." Caroline sighed, opening the door, "The wrath that will leave her will be extreme."

"Wait, Caroline, how-" but Caroline went through the door before she could even say anymore.

Too many questions ran through her at that moment, some that seemed to lead her on a dark path. The familiar bell chimes for her, her notion that the Mistress needed her for something and then her heart began to race. She was going pass the walls and getting the Mistress's Mirage for the month, and with it, she was seeing Heather again.

 

The roar of the automobile spooked her as it nearly clipped her heel, the horn blaring at her as someone shouted within.

"Quite rude." she muttered to herself.

She could feel eyes upon her, some in wonder and some that left her gut twirling in fear. She kept her head low, hoping to get to the street in time before Mistress would become concerned. The scent of the area was strong with the smog of automotive and sewer, people themselves even emitted strong undesirable smells that made her nose crinkle up against it. The full gray buildings gave no plea to any sort of happiness or redemption, yet bright light signs seemed to beckon people within, and flock within they did. Turning the corner, she felt her heart skip and relax all at once. There before her was the Lion's Sweettooth, it's gorgeous emerald lettering and lion adorning the window, the familiar green door seemed even more inviting than before as she crossed the street. The sign hung up on the door, calling all its patrons to dive into its delectable treats.

She pushed the door open, the wave of the familiar cooking felt like a warm blanket. The decor changed just slightly, from the reds and greens she witnessed before was now doused in reds and pinks with light magenta and purples. Hearts and ribbons lined the walls and ceiling as she walked within. Treats and fruits lined the shelves as the drinks seemed to continue on.

"Can I help you?" a male voice called out.

Turning around, she saw a man with dark reddish-brown hair looking at her as another with dirty blonde looked over him, "Oh sorry, I wasn't expecting you both there. It's been a while since I graced this lovely shop."

They looked at her in puzzlement as a set of names were called, only for both of them to disappear to another room. Well, that was odd. She waited there a little longer, wondering where Heather was.

"Hello darling, sorry if the boys took you off a bit. Is there anything I can do for you?" another male voice came to her.

Looking back, the man smiled warmly at her. Eyes bright and happy as his clothes seemed to match, he seemed to just pour out a happy ambiance. Laine smiled at him, as she remembered Heather stating her boyfriend worked within the shop.

"I hate to be a nuisance but I'm looking for someone."

His eyes suddenly narrowed at her, his face in puzzlement as he took her in. Maybe she made a mistake in coming without really knowing who they all really were. But before she could speak, his face lit up, "Oh, wait! You're that girl she was telling me about! Hold on."

Then he was gone. Darting behind a door as the two men from earlier looked along with her just to glance at her, whispering to one another. Now her belly was flipping around within, she couldn't waste time there. Mistress would be displeased if she were late, no matter what she spoke to her it would be looked down upon.

"Laine?!"

Footsteps echoed the area of the door as the familiar face emerged from it, "Heather?"

"My god, you came back!" Heather ran to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, "It's so good to see you!"

That was shocking. Not only was the woman hugging her but her tone was completely different from before. But she couldn't help herself to wrap her own arms around her, enjoying the embrace from her as the men seemed to speak with one another.

"I didn't think you'd return." Heather pulled away, "How've you been?"

"Quite well, actually. I needed to run an errand for the Mistress again. I cannot dawdle for too long. She will become worried, but I made it true that I would stop and see you. Although I must say, you seemed to have gained a new tone to yourself. Not only in voice but in features as well."

Laine looked at Heather, seeing the shimmering gloss in her hair as her cheeks gave off a rosy tint. She seemed fuller as well, more feminine than before.

"Oh well, 'it's the season of love." Heather smiled, "Plus I'm now eating for two."

That was peculiar, "Eating for two?"

Heather laughed, "Maybe you haven't heard that little saying. I'm pregnant."

Her eyes went wide, "Wait, you're with child? A baby? Really?"

"Yes, that I am. Ollie and I are over the moon and so are a lot of patrons as well. And it seems you are as well."

"I am. When I saw you before, you never mentioned a baby."

"Well, I found out not too long ago. But enough of me, I'm just really happy you came to visit again."

"As am I." Laine smiled as something crossed her mind, "Heather, I know you said you knew of people, ones that help the city, yes?"

"Pretty much. What are you looking for? Do you want me to walk you back to Haven?"

"No, I'm just curious if you may know him."

"A him?" Heather gave a small smile, "Now I'm curious, talk woman."

Quickly she spoke of the man as he came around the homes, patrolling the streets of Haven and outside of it as it seemed. She left no stone unturned as she spoke, she wanted to know it all. Everything she could think of she gave to Heather, even his looks. Only hoping that the woman could at least have an idea of who and what he was doing.

"You're saying he climbs the wall and walks Haven District. Doesn't harm anyone but just seems to see what he can find. White hair in a ponytail and magenta-red eyes. Always has a coat or such on and you mostly see him in the shadows. I got all that correct, right?"

"Quite really. I am not one to wonder of people but he makes me quite curious about himself."

Heather touched her chin as the dark-haired one leaned over the counter, "Sounds like Gillen."

"Gillen?"

"Yes." Heather nodded, "Allen has that point, everything sounds just like him."

"So you know of him?" Laine felt a small glint of hope filled her.

"Yea, we know him." Allen smiled her way as the dirty blonde one joined him.

"He's a bit of a wandering rebel if you had to give him a title." the other spoke, "Although he isn't what he seems to you."

"How do you mean?"

"James." Heather chided him, "Why don't both of you go and fit up the presentation I had you both working on earlier."

Groans of protest left them yet they did as she commanded, nodding to whom Laine presumed was Ollie as he followed quickly behind. Heather tugged her arm, leading her outside of the shop. Laine followed quickly as she darted down the alley, out of sight of most people and wandering eyes.

"Well, as the boys put, we know Gillen, but we do not know his reasoning for going over to Haven." Heather sighed.

"But the one boy, James I think you called him, said he is not what he seems. What did he mean by that?"

Heather gave her a mournful look, "Look, not everything is as beautiful as you think it is nor easy. This world here, it's tough. Much tougher than it seems. And Gillen is just as tough if not more."

Her mind when into a strange frenzy of questions as doubts as he crossed her mind. Everything she believed didn't seem to be what she thought from the start, that everything she knew was wrong. Including the truth within the home, "I do not understand."

"Laine." Heather held her shoulders within her hands, forcing her to look at her, "He's not always what you think. Am I saying he's going to murder people within Haven, of course not. But he is a soldier with past. He has seen many things and will act upon his knowledge, so for him being there, something is setting him off. whatever it is, it would be best to stay clear of it until he is done."

"So his doing may not be malice?" she tried to find the silver lining.

"No darling, it might not but I would not go and get your hopes too high." Heather replied, "But I am curious."

"About what?" 

"Have you seen him, face to face?"

She paused only for a moment, "It was not fully face-to-face however we did have a moment of looking at one another to even see full features one night. I wasn't sure what he was doing but left things out for him, more of gratitude if he was helping."

"I see. Well, the next time you do, and it's much closer and you are able to come back here, tell me what you feel when he is fully before you."

Laine nodded, "I shall."

"Good, well, as much as I hate to see you leave, it would be best for you to hurry back before you're in trouble." Heather nodded to her, "You sure you don't need me to walk you back to the wall?"

She smiled at her, "I would love the company but I would feel rather foolish and guilty making you walk there, especially now with you carrying a child."

"Hey, I'm in the early stages, I'll only complain when I'm the size of a house."

Laine laughed at her, "You'll never be like that. Take care, my friend, and thank you for telling me of him."

 

Hours after returning and helping the Mistress ease into her night and her dose of Mirage, Laine gathered the same things as before. The small slices of bread, the sweet fruits, and the sharp cheeses all along with a small piece of chocolate or two, it all laid within the basket as she draped the heavy blanket over it, wondering if he'll come and take the things within again.

She heard Heather and the boys speak of him again. Gillen. Such a strange and fascinating name, yet it fit him perfectly. She wondered of his years as a soldier and what he had seen, hearing Master's stories of wars and battles, yet pondered on how they made him to the man he is now. So many questions yet very little to have answers too.

The door opened and closed with a quiet creak, the cold chill running down her back as she looked over the night before her. Setting down the basket and blanket, she hoped it was alright for him, that she wasn't doing this out of vain. The stars glittered in the night sky, twinkling and sparkling against the inky blackness. It was soothing, knowing they were an extra light with the full moon that evening. The large white orb above her illuminated the homes before her, giving her a full view of what was there and yet hidden in the shadows. No doubt he was hidden somewhere within the large area, yet she wondered if he'd ever come close to her.

"Guten Abend."

Laine spun around, unsure of what she'd find, yet no one was there, "Hello?"

"Was machst du?" it replied

"I don't understand." she spun around again, "Where are you?"

Suddenly something landed behind her, making her jump. She saw the large figure on the overlook with her, black nearly covering every inch of it until it stood up. She knew that form, knew that stance anywhere as she watched out for him every night. It was him. Her White Knight.

"You came." she finally got out as he stood before her.

He looked at her, tilting his head slightly only to land on the basket and blanket, "This is your doing?"

She shook her head, breaking her thoughts and wonderment, "Yes. I have been setting it out for you since I first saw you protecting our homes. I thought of you as a diligent man and serving the people with protection. I truly do not know what you are doing yet I am grateful. It is why I leave this out here. I fear you do not get a chance to eat properly nor have a moment to keep warm on these cold nights."

He looked at her again, those magenta-red eyes glared right into her, yet something seemed off with it. Almost like it was meant to happen. He came closer, the scent of heavy woods and spices lifted off of him like a freshly made meal, rich and vibrant. His skin as pale as her own yet seemed even whiter in the moonlight but his head was hidden behind the hood.

"May I ask you to remove your hood?"

"Why?" his W's oddly sounding like V's.

"For I would like to fully see you, as you truly see me." 

With little hesitation, he pushed back the fabric to reveal the rest of him. His white hair stood out as much as his eyes and skin, how it flowed down his head and rested gently on his shoulders. His face fuller and more precise to her mind, and with it a scar she never noticed before on his right cheek.

"Happy?"

She wasn't sure if she could speak or even move as he stood before her. Every question and thought she had earlier was gone from her being. He snatched it away with his very presence. He scoffed lightly, moving to look within the basket. Finally, she came to, hoping he was pleased with what he had before him. A chill overcame her, making her shiver for only a moment. Blast her in her thinking that she wouldn't be that cold. Well, she didn't think that she'd see him either.

Warmth wrapped around her neck only for her to realize he was placing something around her, "What are you doing?"

"You are cold." he replied, backing away for only a moment, "I won't leave you out here in the cold."

"Yet you walk it every evening like so."

"Yet you leave me food and a blanket every evening as well."

Laine nodded, "Aright, you have that, but why though? I do not know you or what you are doing here or why? Why this for a stranger you do not even know you can trust?"

He paused as he looked over the overlook, "Because if you were to kill me, I would've known by now. That, and you are too innocent to do anything so vile. I trust you for you trust me, a silly choice in my opinion but you do, so I trust you."

"But why?"

Those magenta-red eyes looked at her, deep and longing, "Because my mind and body are telling me to."

He stood upon the overlooks edge, basket in hand as he threw the hood back over his head. Dear lord, he was going to jump down! "Wait! Gillen, wait!"

"You know my name?"

She looked up at him, "Yes, you know of Heather, the one that runs the bakery shop in the city. I have stopped there when the Mistress sends me out the walls for Mirage. I asked her if she had knowledge of you and she did. But for the greater good, you cannot jump down this side."

He gave a small grin, "Watch me."

"Please, I do not wish to see you hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"But what about this?" she held up the scarf he wrapped around her, feeling it unfold and nearly cover her shoulders, I cannot keep this for it is yours."

"Keep it for now."

"Why do you say that?" her heard began to run wild.

A small glint of truth sparkled in his eyes, "For maybe I would like to see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

The cool night chill set him in place as he waited. The window half open as he listened to them all banter and bicker. Very little had been done after Heather's change, besides Oliver up everyone's ass with how they talked and treated her. Anything and everything could harm the baby that laid within her, as he finely put, but all it did was irritate them all. To their enjoyment though, she'd come around and tap him with the spoon she carried, warning him of his actions.

"Is there anything we are missing?" Luciano rubbed his temples, clearly annoyed by the fighting.

"I dunno." Allen spoke up, nudging James, "Why not ask the dark and dreary one?"

"Good point." James turned in his seat, eyes fixed on him, "What have you found in Haven?"

Gillen scoffed, "Not much."

"Lies." Allen shouted.

Now that was different. They normally left him alone, never really digging into him, but now they were all glaring at him. What the hell did they learn and from who?

"Yes, for once I have to agree with the boys." Oliver laced his fingers together, resting his chin upon them, "Seems there's more than one reason to venture over."

"What?" Luciano nearly screamed, "What the hell are they talking about?"

"I do agree, Bruder, what is going on?" Lutz questioned as well.

They had him in a corner, one he wasn't sure if he could back out of without causing an issue with any of them, "What do you think I'm hiding?"

"Laine." Allen and James chimed together.

Whos and whats echoed the room as he felt his face drain of color. Shit, how the hell did they figure that out? There was no way he left any trace of Haven on him when he left, no witnesses or items. But they said her name, clear as day before him. He had only found out that little bit a few days after he talked to her, gaining every aspect of trust from her.

"Who's Laine, Gillen?" Lutz's voice cut through them all.

"A young woman from Haven." Oliver stated for him, "She's ventured over here to our side for her Mistress, as she told Heather, to gather and bring the drug Mirage to her. She's slowly starting to learn the street-"

"How the hell do you know of her and what she does?" Gillen demanded, realizing that he gave more than he planned, "Scheisse."

A few chuckles lifted from the table as curious mumbling followed, but Luciano's glare was the loudest within the room, "You are tailing a woman?"

"I've scoped many houses within the district, learning all I can of the traffic and drugs that are brought in, nothing more. Each home has someone within that either distributes or takes. Her home is one of them."

"And when you are done?" the man spoke through his teeth.

"Then I will wipe her mind." Gillen replied.

And there it was, that burning, rumbling vibration in his chest. So deep it nearly rippled his whole body. He watched as everyone began to calm down, nodding to his notion as the worry seemed to disappear within the air. Well, until he looked at Oliver. His eyes pierced his being, nearly telling him to spit the truth, at least to him. He ignored it all. The conversations growing intense again as they spoke of ways into AlphaCom but his mind was gone. Stuck on one thing. Her. He couldn't explain it. He wanted to. God did he ever. But the first time he saw her, his chest felt heavy and hot, and as he got closer each time, the vibrations grew stronger.

He didn't know what it was but knew it came from her. Only her. Something about her sweet lilac scent drove him nuts as her platinum hair shined in the pale moonlight, how bright her smile was and doe-like aqua eyes were. She was truly stunning to him. Delicate features hidden under a cloak of purple, her white dress hiding all that it could. But it was her kindness that won him. Each night he'd venture out, he'd deliberately go to hers. Every time he did, there was always something there for him. Blankest and food, clothes and drinks. Anything she made herself laid waiting for him. No true rhyme but just her thanking him for protecting her home. Well, that's what she thought. If she only knew the truth.

He glanced back towards them all, seeing them deep in conversation over the issues at hand and Roland still within AlphaCom. Could he escape now? The early evening started to settle in, giving him the hours he had. Maybe, just maybe.

"Gillen?" a whisper called his name.

There was only one person that openly approached him besides his brother. Glancing behind him, Heather quietly walked up to him. It was hard to believe she was now London, a personification like them. Questions were rampant when it happened, yet it seemed to fit the whole thing perfectly.

"Sorry to bother you, but can I talk with you?"

He wasn't sure what to think at that moment. Heather was normally glued to Oliver's side when she was within the building, his hand protectively over her, especially around them all, but she was standing behind him, eyes glancing between himself and Oliver. With a huff, he got up, leaving the room as she quietly slipped out of the room undetected. Once out in the halls, he pulled her towards the entranceway, knowing the rest of them were in meetings like himself.

"Alright, speak."

"Quick to the point."

"I'd rather get it finished with right off."

"So you can see Laine."

He glared at her, "How do you-"

"She spoke of you. Told us how she saw a man climb the wall and walk Haven at night. You've awed her. Believe me, she's told me."

How on earth did this woman know so much? "So you told them?"

"Good heavens no!" she waved her hands, "No, she came in one day. I told the boys about the woman that came into the bakery, looking lost. They didn't realize it was her until she asked about you."

"Asked about me?"

Heather nodded, "She was curious of you and what I may have known. I spoke lightly about you. You're still a mystery to me even, but I gave her what I knew."

He wondered if it was a good idea for her to know so much of New London, the fact that she ventured out as such to retrieve Mirage and venture back to the wall, it bothered him knowing what was out there and how innocent most behind the wall were. He watched many of the people within speak and interact, so pure and uneducated, hidden away for their own 'safety'.

"You there, Gillen?"

He looked back to Heather, "I am."

"Then you are lost in your head." she smiled gently, "I asked you a question."

Gillen sighed, "What is it?"

"Possibly the same one I'm going to ask you."

Turning around, Oliver came towards them, the shit-eating grin plastered on his face, "Didn't think you'd come out of there?"

"Luciano saw you were gone, demanded me to see why." he stood beside Heather, "I guessed you came in and snuck him out."

"It was for only a moment." she nodded, "But the question still remains."

"And it is?" he glared at them.

"Do you feel it within you?" Oliver asked, "That deep vibration. Not fully like how you all felt with Heather when she came to us all, but deeper."

"And if I did?"

"It may be something much deeper than we figured." Heather noted, "Only Oliver can describe the feeling to match you. Everyone else just senses it. You, you truly feel it."

"You may have been cool and collected when you said to wipe her away, but your eyes told a completely different story. It hurt to even think such a thing, yes?"

He wanted to shut them both up, to ignore what they were digging at, but he couldn't. It was true. All of it. Nodding to them both, he turned around, walking away from them as he calculated his timing within Haven for the night.

"Guessing I'm correct?" he heard Oliver snicker.

Flipping him the bird, Gillen marched out of the place, beelining it for the wall. There was more than just her there, was when he first went over but she just vexed him in ways he never thought possible. He tried to stay on course. The boisterous shipping truck roared by, giving him the advantage to sneak in once more. Grabbing hold of the small handles, he held onto the truck as it whizzed by places and vehicles. Carefully, he made his way to the top, resting against the smooth surface as it made its way to the entrance.

He wondered if all was for naught, the digging he did and risking his neck. But he had to. There was one thing that Haven had information on that only he knew. And he was keeping it that way. The shuddering of the vehicle gave him his hint that they were entering Haven. Passing the gate and security, the truck rolled in the gated area, becoming hidden like everyone within. He knew where it was heading, he just had to time it all right to be undetected. The large building opened before them, the heady glow within the truth he knew well. The smell of drugs and liquor was strong, suffocating almost as musky sex waved in here and there. This was what hid within the walls, the true desire of the makers and dealers. The tests for Perfection.

Seeing the metal walkway, he leaped from the truck and snagged the bar, hoisting himself as quickly as possible to scurry down the way, hiding in the shadows as laughter and chatter filled the area. He watched as many of the homes Men and Ladies came forth, flaunting what they had and what was coming. Drugs of plenty laid on the large table as the truck was unloaded, adding more to the pile. Mirage, Drylor, Spriz, Kylsire, so many of the streets deadly drugs laid on the metal piece, and yet none gave him an answer he truly wanted.

"Welcome my friends!" someone shouted from the front of the table, "Gather 'round so we may begin."

Gillen watched as many came forth, including Laine's Master and Mistress. He watched her eyes light up, staring intently at the yellow vials, almost twitching to have them but her husband's tight grip kept her there. He waited, wondering what would come of it all.

"Well, as we see, everyone is here. I'm happy to announce that in due time, there will be at least three new pieces to come in." he explained, gaining cheers and whistles, "Yes, we have made a new set of enhancers, one a stronger dose close to Kylsire, making the body even more nimble and healthy, a twist in Mirage for the age and beauty of our ladies, and a new one. Psuche. Derived from the Greek word for life and the term lining toward the meaning psychology. This aid will not only help the ones weak with the mind but in life aspects as well. No more blood or tears for the spirits no longer here. This will make everything within the woman healthier than anything."

Psuche? Well, there was one he was going to have to get his hands on. Xiao would be gone for another week, dissecting the damn thing and seeing what it was doing to people. The hum of the crowd gave way as he smiled at them all, hearing compliments and more. It made him sick. Knowing what was really going on. This place was never as beautiful as many though, they were just hidden behind a veil of lies and deceit. 

"Now, as I say this, don't stop giving your intrusted staff or hands their usuals, stopping it suddenly could harm them even more. So keep that going. Until we know it's truly safe, we can't have any of you fine people attempting to take them."

Gillen glared down, his brow furrowing as the man continued to speak about the maids and servants getting the drugs. Did that mean Laine was being poisoned by her Mistress? Was she being tested and yet never knew? He quietly left his spot, gingerly walking the catwalk towards the truck, praying he could grab the bottle before he was detected. Inch by inch, section by section, he made it to the foot of the truckbed, looking inside as they all continued to speak. His hand rested on the open container, seeing the load of mixtures within.

"Oh, what the hell, one of each." he whispered to himself, "Might as well make them all happy."

In a flash, he grabbed all he could and darted off, out the small window and into the cold night. The brisk air, taking him back slightly as he tucked the vials all away. He trudged off, keeping his head low and mixing with the workers of the area until he hit the wall. He had to get out of there, no time in visiting her. There was too much going on now. Even if he wasn't going to spill everything to them, he had to at least tell them of the new products coming out. More reason to patrol the streets and keep a watchful eye on every scum within the city. His chest vibrated, nearly yelling at him to go and see here. Gillen shook his head, the risk was too high.

"Hey, what are you doing?" someone said to him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, "Who the hell-"

Gillen cut him off as he covered his mouth with his gloved hand. He tried to reach for his blade but the man was faster as he felt a sharp sting go down his arm and across his chest. He laid a punch to his head and threw the item out of his hand, the boxcutter flying away from them. The man tried to yell, tried to fight him off but the soldier within him came forth and overpowered him. The years of solitude and war screamed at him, unsheathing the blade, he drove it into the man's chest, feeling the warm liquid cascade under his hand. He stabbed him twice more, making sure no sound was heard or sight given as he dragged the dead body to the side of the building, hiding it within the shrubs. The stinging to his wounds caused him to pause. It had to be deeper than he thought and it was slowly becoming noticeable after his adrenaline slowed down. Maybe he had to go to her now, hopefully, she left him something out there to wrap himself up.

Darting off, he followed the shadows and barely lit streets, seeing her's before him and sure enough, the light was on. Making his way through the garden, he scaled the trellis, making his way to the lookout she always stood upon. Over the white railing, he found her basket, food and a sweater laid within. Gillen shook his head, knowing she thought particularly on what to give him. He removed his coat, checking the gash on his arm just to lift his shirt and see the large cut along his torso. Well, so much for being careful and not noticed.

A gasp caught his ear, making him look to the door only to find Laine standing there. Wide aqua eyes stared at him as she clung his scarf tightly to her small frame, "Gillen?"

He tried to speak to her, yet nothing happened as she came to him, looking over his wounds, "Oh my goodness, what happened to you? Are you hurt anywhere else? Shall I call a doctor?"

"Nein!" he nearly shouted at her, "Nein, no doctors. I just need to patch myself up. It's really nothing major. I'll heal in a little bit."

"That will not do for me." she huffed at him, "If you will not see a doctor, then I will tend to your wounds."

Gillen sighed at her, "That won't be necessary."

"Did I seem to ask you if you wanted it?"

He glanced down at her, shocked that she put her foot down on him and yet, he obeyed. Since when did he obey a woman's command like that? She took his hand and dragged him into the dimly lit home, leading him to a room off the corridor.

"Laine, your Master, and Mistress-"

"Are not home at this hour." she cut him off, throwing the lights on and closing the door to the bathroom, "And before you ask, the rest of us are asleep. There is a strict routine for the hands of the house, that they must be rested for the next day early. I am the only one allowed to be awake at this hour for the Mistress will need me before obtaining sleep herself."

She moved around the small room, gathering all that she could and set it next to him. She truly puzzled him, he leaned against the sink as she finished her findings and prepped her work. She sort of reminded him of Heather when Oliver came back from a long night of his torturous play, how she would fix him and care for him. Not that it mattered, he would heal like himself in a day or so, but the man never argued with her. Just let her do what she wanted and accept who she was.

Laine pointed to his shirt, "Please, remove it. I need to see it to fix it properly."

Grimacing, he did as she ordered, removing the garment and waiting for her to begin. The cool cloth came to him, causing him to hiss at the suddenness and pain. Her brow furrowed slightly as she cleaned the slash and attempted to bandage him up, wrapping the dressings around him. Little murmurs left her pout lips as she double-checked her work just to tap on his arm. Holding it out, she repeated her work to him as he watched in awe over her. Her delicate fingers graced him like the early spring wind and rain, barely there yet known. Her long platinum hair held back by antique pins, her cloak gone but the simple white dress gave him an idea of her supple form but hid all from him. Yet her eyes and voice caught him most off guard. How innocent and pure they were. Angelic like really. 

"What happened to you to have such long and deep cuts?" she suddenly spoke again.

Gillen froze, how in the hell was he going to explain that? "I, uh, misjudged a ledge and fell. Miss the worst of the metal fence."

She gave a stern glare, "I told you, you should not jump from the roofs. You are bound to get hurt even worse than now. You are being quite reckless."

Thank god she believed that, "Well, it's rare to get hurt like that."

"I do doubt that." she replied, finishing him up, "Although I am curious to something of you."

"And that would be?"

She gathered her materials, cleaning all she could before putting them all away, "Your accent? What is it, may I ask?"

"Oh, Deutsch. I mean, German."

"Really?" her eyes lit up, "You are from Germany?"

"Well, Prussia to be exact."

"Oh, so near or in Königsberg?"

Now that shocked him, "How do you know that? Not many realize it's a nation still standing."

"Master." she smiled, checking everything within as she came to him, "He always speaks of wars and nations. He likes how the armies fought and what power they had. He idolized some of them, his words to us when speaking of them. He values the strength of nations and what they can bring."

If that didn't give his heart a new beat, he wasn't sure what would, "Ja, Sehr Gut, near there for me."

Placing on the shirt she made him, he wondered what else laid in that pretty head of hers until the clink of the vials brought him back to his thoughts of earlier. He turned and looked at her, checking over her arms, yet nothing came out to him.

"Laine, may I ask you something?"

"What may it be?"

"The Mirage, do you take it or just your Mistress?"

"Oh, that is only for Mistress. No one else is allowed to know or take it. I am the only one yet I do not indulge in it."

He nodded at her, "Does she make you take anything? Like a pill or shot or anything?"

She crossed her arms in thought, "Not that I can recall. Even when we are sick, she is very strict about what we are to have. Even a small cold, she is adamant that we are to stay with what she says."

A small relief filled him, "Alright. Just curious."

Gathering his things, he quietly made his way to the door, hearing her follow quickly behind as he took the things within the basket. Glancing back, he found her in the doorway, his scarf suddenly around her shoulders as she waited for him to leave.

"Why did you ask that?" she questioned him.

"I have reasons. But if that changes, and you are to take something suddenly, I beg you not to. Bitte. Please, don't."

Her eyes widened in worry, "Gillen, is everything alright?"

He sighed, "I believe someone is trying to make people sick. Your Mistress is fine but I worry about others. I promise I'll get to the bottom of this."

A small smile graced her face, "You really are looking out for us all. Goodnight, Gillen."

"Gute Nacht, Laine." and then, he jumped down. Landing on his feet just to look up and see the light disappear, "I'm really doing it for you."


	4. Chapter 4

"How many times have you ventured out here now?" Heather joked with her.

"Are you bored with my presence? Shall I make it longer than previously done?" Laine smiled at her.

The two of them chuckled lightly at each other. It was true, it was her third time out in the city that month, but now, it wasn't for the Mistress. No, Laine had learned the new schedule of her Mistress and made it a point to come to the bakery when she had her dose of Mirage. Seeing how she would sleep longer and want more privacy, she gave the others the notes needed and gathered herself a brief moment to visit her new friends.

"Oh now don't be that way." Heather smiled, sipping her drink, "I really enjoy your company. Not that I don't mind the boys and the others within, but a new fresh face has many perks that they don't get. Plus it gives me a moment to get off my feet."

"I have heard women with children grow wearier faster when they are farther in their carrying."

Heather giggled at her, "Lord, I don't think I'll ever get over the little way you talk, but yes, we do get tired faster the farther we go."

"Do you know of the child then, or are you leaving that to the day they arrive?"

"Well, it's still a bit early but something tells me that it's a little girl." she smiled brightly, "Oh, little bows and dresses. I really do hope so. Seeing those in the shops kills me, I'm honestly dying in anticipation for this little one."

"A little girl would be splendid for you both." Laine looked over to the counter as Oliver laid out more treats to his patrons, "I have a feeling he would be a wonderful father to a little girl, or boy even. He holds himself in such a way that it's quite easy to see."

"That's because he did it before."

"He raised children?"

Heather nodded to the other two men with him, "Allen and James. He found them one day when he was younger, cold and hungry on the street and he scooped them up and took them home. Now, as we see, they are good men."

"Now I see why you do not worry about a child and what they will have. You have seen what he can do and do not fret of the possibilities of ill will."

"Ill will?"

Laine nodded, "Our Master spoke of ill will, he had said that children bore from ill will either end up in wrong and doing wrong or passing on. Nothing to them."

She wondered if she spoke wrongly as Heather's eyes widened at her, "Wow, never heard of that before."

"Maybe it is only within Haven where it is believed. The home and school for children of the ward are taught that, like myself. I knew nothing more but it."

"I'm guessing you don't know your family?"

"No." Laine shook her head, "The Mistress always said that those within the house are there to be survived for good and given another chance at a better life. Almost like a judging within. Those that are pure and whole will go to a home as I did and those that are ill will, will never see the doors."

"A little harsh but if it works there then by means, follow it."

Laine pondered on what she knew, how the life within was a constant circle for them all, she knew everything and everyone and yet, she felt like she knew nothing. Gillen's words echoed her head of the Mirage and more, making her wonder what else was hidden. She had seen him a few times from that night, keeping his distance at times since the body of a worker was found. He vowed he had nothing to do with it but something told her that it wasn't true.

"You ok?"

Laine's head shot up, "Oh, yes terribly sorry. I was a little preoccupied with my thoughts."

"Is there something the matter, Laine?"

She wanted to be sure before asking all that she did, but maybe it would help her calm her thoughts, "I really do not know. The Mistress has been a bit rash as of late and the other day I saw her throw something at the Master. It is not like her to be so rude or outwards like so. But I worry. Is there that I am missing that could help her in a way that no one else can?"

Heather nodded to her, "Seems you're in a bit of a conundrum. Has anything changed within the home that would make it seem like she's mad at everyone?"

"That's what puzzles me. There is no change. Everything from the moment the sun rises to its evening fall, everything is the same yet as of late she has bouts of anger and refusing to be listened to. Everyone has become afraid of her. What caught me off most was the look she gives me. Before it was one of awe and admiration, but now, it seems like there is something that bothers her with me. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of. Is there anything else that may help me in helping you?"

Laine paused, looking out the large window as she noticed the men across the way, "Well, try not to gander at the men by the store there, but how they are looking at us."

She saw Heather glance over, seeing what she meant, "Yes, what about them?"

"Master has given me the same look. He would give it to Mistress once in a while but now it has come to a few of us within the home, yet mostly it lays on me. How can I put it, I just, I feel unease with it. I've never had anything placed in my view. I have, what you called, a chill up my spine. I used that correctly, yes?"

"That you did." Heather's gaze crossed the men again, her brow knitting in worry, "Laine, may I make a suggestion?"

"Oh yes please, anything really."

"Why not stay here?" she patted the table, "Oliver and I will gladly let you stay here for as long as you want. No worries."

That wasn't what she was expecting, "Are you asking me to leave the Mistress and the home?"

"Well, if you put it like that, yes."

"But pray to tell why?"

Heather sighed, "Look, I just worry. The stuff that Gillen found within was not good. It's extremely potent and deadly to those who use it. I'm worried about you and think it would be best if you were here."

"Deadly how? What will happen to Mistress?" she worried.

"I really don't know. Xiao wouldn't go into detail but it has the boys riled and feverous in finding what else it can contain and do. And as you spoke of your Master, I'm just truly worried for you."

"Why so?"

"There are things out in this world that are not as good as they seem. And even behind those walls, bad can be alive and hidden under a mask that you cannot find."

Laine worried over what she spoke of and the offer at hand. To leave the home and live within the city with Heather and Oliver, to be a part of them and all they do, but it was daunting. To leave everything she knew behind, to start anew and change everything of herself, "May I think about it?"

Heather nodded to her, "Of course, I wouldn't expect you to have that decision right off. When you do, just come here, no need to try anything or speak to others. Just come straight for the bakery and Oliver and I will set you up within."

"Thank you graciously, Heather." she smiled at her as the clock came to view, "Oh my, I must be off. The Mistress with wake soon and I best not dawdle any longer."

"Alright then, remember what I said, Laine." Heather gave her a quick hug, "Do you want someone to guide you there?"

Laine chuckled, "You asked the same of me last time and as the same, I decline. Thank you though for thinking of me in such a way. I am grateful for it."

Waving to her friend, she made her way back to Haven, seeing everything she had learned within the city and the high concrete structure that surrounded her home. She wondered if all that Heather had said was becoming true, that something amiss was going on within the home, a possible danger that lingered in the air as she gave the Mistress Mirage and did her biddings. She wanted to push it all away as the little door came to light, to just pretend it wasn't happening but the more it crossed her mind, everything seemed to be somehow falling apart before her and the others.

Finally within, she looked around the street she called home. Beautiful homes decorated in lavish ways, spotting the taste of each owner and server within. Some of countries far from their homes to some presented in intricate ways of architecture and style. She knew she was lucky to be there, but deep down there seemed to be a dark cloud over them all.

The kitchenette door came open as she made her way up the small stairs, the cook smiling at her as he nodded to the feast for the Master and Mistress, "It looks lovely."

"My pleasure, were you out looking around for the Mistress's garden." he questioned, "I know you've been in the garden a few more times than usual."

She smiled, hoping to hold the lie well, "I was, there are a few homes that I saw with a breed of flower that I had not seen before in the last spring. I'm hoping the Master will let me within his study to find the botanical books of his."

"I see no problem there, he always has the two of us in the room."

"That is for you play gin rummy on calm nights with him." she smiled at him, "And as for I, I am the Mistress's hand."

He nodded to her as he pointed down the hall, "Last I heard, he was in the library with Mistress."

"Oh! She's awake?"

"Yes, just a moment ago. I went to ask for a bottle of wine of his choice and saw she was within. I would not worry over it, they seemed to be talking about small changes in the homestead."

Bidding him thanks, she moved down the hall, hoping that all was well with the Mistress and Master. Yet as she grew closer, the hope burned out as stern voices lifted into the air. She knew she shouldn't pry and listen to the conversations, to go to her duties and pretend nothing happened but the mentioning of her name, she couldn't turn away. She gently pressed herself against the doorframe, listening to what else would leave the two.

"Why are the marketers looking here for you?" his voice was heavy with anger.

"I was explaining to them that we accidentally lost a bottle of Mirage down the sink, that I needed another." came her reply.

"Fine, then why is Laine showing no progress?"

"She is of far beauty and seems to overpower it with her blood. There seems to be no reason for her to take-"

"Then which other is? You know you are to have one of the servants take the damn things and if we are to have the Psuche, we have to prove they'll survive all of it."

Survive? What was going on? "I told you before, I would rather not taint my personal hand."

"Yes yet here you are still obtaining Mirage and no change in any of them. I am starting to think that there is a rouse here that is hidden in plain sight."

Her Mistress scoffed, "Now don't be so prejudice, there is nothing-"

The sharp crack of his hand connecting to her cheek silenced all around her. The Master struck Mistress. Laine's heart raced, afraid and unsure of what else would happen. Suddenly, he had her by her dark hair, yanking her head back as he stood over her.

"Now that I have your true attention. You have options before you, ones you cannot remove." he growled at her, "You now begin what you were meant to do with those servants out there and your hand and we obtain the drugs in question, with that it gives us the chance to have a continuum."

A harsh shiver rolled through Laine, watching as the Mistress struggled under his hand, "Or?"

"Or I personally remove them all and the drugs. And we start fresh."

"You wouldn't?!"

"Want to bet?"

Remove them? He didn't mean that, did he? "Fine, what more do you want?"

She watched as the Master gave a sick grin, "Well, if Mirage didn't work for her and her bloodline is that good and, well let's face it, you have become too old, why not use her?"

"Are you saying you want to use Laine-"

"As a bearer yes." he replied, "Tell me it wouldn't be perfect? Besides, last I saw she's no longer the catch of the eye she once was. Now running second-best in the show."

The Mistress stood firm, unmoving from her spot, "And if it works, what then after the child is here?"

The Master shrugged, "Dispose of her."

She couldn't believe it, any of it. Everything spoken and done was dark and foreboding and now it was directed at her. She didn't know what was going to happen to her or the others but if things were not going well, then a whirlwind of trouble was coming her way.

Laine took off as fast as she could down the hall, flying by the rooms as she made it for her own. Once the large door was shut, her knees buckling and collapsed under her. Her heart pounded in her head as she replayed the whole ordeal, praying that all would be ok and that it was anger that spoke so loudly. And it all, she wished she took Heather's offer more seriously.

 

"We know the compounds of Drylor, it's the same you use Oliver, but a little more potent. Now Mirage is meant to cease the aging of people, from what I've gathered, almost like a magic trick." Xiao explained the drugs before them all, "However once it reaches a certain point, the human body can't function without it. What was meant to stop aging, aggressively progresses it, in all ways so it must be constantly taken."

Gillen sighed, his mind worried that her Mistress gave her the drugs before them, knowing how damning they all really were.

"So those within are taking Drylor?" Lutz asked, "For what intent?"

"Removal of evidence and people. This is stronger than yours, Oliver. It's almost like acid to the body if ingested, disintegrating from within and out."

"Just what I'd like to have in my place." Allen smirked.

"Easy way to hide things you don't want obvious to those around you." Luciano stated, "Gillen, you said they seem to have the staff under thumb at all times unless they are special to them, correct?"

"Ja." was all he got out.

"Then they all would know better than to ask, if not they wouldn't even think twice of it."

"It would make sense, though it's the next ones that have me a little perplexed." Xiao nodded at him, "Spritz we all know is a speed. To enhance the ability to do physical combats; military, and law are being loaded with it. But this Kylsire, that's interesting. Its compounds are that of Spritz but different, this is more for continuous health and longevity."

"So are they really doing what we believe they are?" Kuro asked.

"I would've said not fully until Psuche popped in. This bad boy is the key."

They all leaned in wondering what was hidden in the little vile as Xiao continued, "This is what they are really after. This not only combines all of the main drugs we've encountered over here but this one also promotes the travel of the footprint. This is designed to make it possible to have Perfection."

There it was. The truth staring them right in the face and laughing at them all. It finally was there. Gillen felt the past wars race through his blood, remembering the hell they all endured and survived. He wanted to shut it all off, to pretend it never happened. But if history was forgotten, so would be the issues that made them the way they were.

He waited for him to continue but was suddenly dragged out of the room. Gathering his wits, he turned around with blade at the ready only to pause as Heather glared at him.

"Get bigger." she said.

"Seriously, of all things?" he almost shouted, "Why not grab him from now on?"

"Ollie would make a racket and you're quiet but this doesn't involve Ollie or myself."

"Then why-"

"It's Laine."

He stopped, looking over the redhead as her eyes seemed to be hiding something from him, "What's wrong?"

Heather sighed, "She came to the shop again today but is troubled within the home. She's becoming fearful of her Mistress and what she said of the looks her Master gives her, she's growing weary of the home."

That was new. She never complained of her Master or Mistress, enjoying them both deeply at tines when he asked her of them, but now hearing this made a cold pit sit within his stomach.

"I'm honestly worried, Gillen. I even offered her a place to stay with Ollie and I, hell, I'll let her live in the apartment above the bakery. Ollie and I are out of it for the baby coming but still. I'm truly worried."

"And what can I do?"

"Would you please go over and see what is happening? Even calm her nerves. Or better yet, bring her with you." Heather pleaded with him, "I know I'm just a hormonal pregnant woman but still."

"In broad daylight?"

"Gillen, please. I wouldn't ask it if I wasn't sure. So please, do something."

Glancing back into the room and hearing the arguments rise, he made his mind, "Fine, I'll go. But if there is nothing-"

"You'll be pissed because I nearly made you lose your cover blah blah, yes I know." Heather cut him off, only to give a curt smile to him, "But thank you, really."

Within seconds, he was out the door, trudging the streets as he made his way to Haven, wondering what had her all a buzz. True, the fact that Laine mentioned her Mistress and Master in that way gave him a little worry but not by much. As he walked, we wondered about the drugs and the truth that laid before them all. That Perfection was finally obtainable. The years of fighting and watching so many died and suffer came to light as the result was before them. Wars and experiments, the human gene ripped apart little by little as the bloodlines seemed to disappear over the years.

It was hard to believe how the world had fallen into that hole, to create the perfect human being. One that would meet all physical attributes and knowledge of godly powers, no defect or mark would grace them, just a being of almost angelic likeness. But even angels looked different. He watched as races slowly died away to nothing. Like Oliver and Heather, redheads being far and in between, even the Asian races were nearly wiped out. Everything he knew had changed almost overnight for him. And it scared the shit out of him.

As he climbed up the wall, a small linger if worry claimed him. The thought of what Laine's Mistress had her hands on bothered him and the fact only the servants were to have it sent fear through his veins. Could the Mistress have forced her to finally take the drugs and now she feared for her life or having an effect of it? The thoughts raced in his head, making him move faster as the descent down was faster than usual. One the ground, he scurried along the pathways of the houses, praying he wouldn't be seen as the trellis came to view once more.

"So what now ma'am?" someone said from the other side of the shrub.

"Hush your voices." a sharp feminine voice reprimanded them, "The last thing I need anyone to hear is this."

Gillen moved silently over to the greenery, doing whatever it took to be unseen as he listened intently, "Alright, well be quiet, but if you want us to get Mirage and Psuche for you, it better pay well."

"You know you'll get paid well, but first my demand."

"Of course. Kill those two, yes? Stage it like an accident. You already told us that earlier, one of our boys is already there preparing the bakery for our ok."

Bakery? "Good, I shouldn't have let her venture out there. Now because of that woman, she's thinking more and noticing things. I cannot have that. The Master of the home wishes to have her as a bearer, there can be no free thinking."

"Whatever you say." another voice chipped in, "But to murder two people, we want something extra?"

"And that would be?"

A small pause filled the air, making his heart race, "We want a piece of your personal hand. Just an hour or so of her time. We both could use her simultaneously and get a little stress relief."

Anger roared through him as everything came to thought. The vibrations in his chest were deep and hard, screaming at him to get her and leave that area to never return.

"After the Master has her and she is with child, go ahead. Have her so roughly she loses it. One less thing to worry about. As long as you kill those within that Lion's Bakery, whatever it's called. You can have her."

"With pleasure." the spoke as one dialed a phone, "Hey, get it ready. You have the go."

"Remember, I want proof that they're dead too." the Mistress stared as she walked away.

Jesus, God, they were going after Oliver and Heather. As carefully and quick as he could, he ran out of there, finding the door she spoke about to the other side. He busted it down, just to break off down the street, pushing and shoving all that was in his way. He had to hurry, there wasn't a moment to waste to get there. One street after another his feet carried him as fast as he made them, finally seeing the famed emerald lion sign.

"Oliver!" he shouted, "Heather!"

He made it to the steps, seeing the shop closed, barely a light on within as he banged on the door, "Heather, Oliver!"

"Gillen!" Oliver called out from behind.

Turning around, he saw the two of them down the street, looking at him in worry as he darted for them. He was never more thankful to see those bright colors in his life but damn it was relieving. Both of them came to him just for him to push them both back.

"Gillen, what is the meaning of this?" Oliver demanded as he continued to corral them back farther.

"Just believe me." was all he could muster.

"What about Laine?" Heather caused him to pause, making him look at her, "What's going on in Haven?"

Shit, he didn't want to tell her, not at least in her state. He tried to find the words he wanted, to explain his findings but the sudden eruption behind him gave it all away. The once pristine bakery was in flames, gone in a single blast as people scattered away from the explosion. He watched as the flames licked the frames and sidings, the little awning lit ablaze as pieces of it fell to the ground. Heather let out a small cry as Oliver came to his side, no words needed to be spoken as the phone in Oliver's pocket went crazy as his joined in. 

"Gillen, whatever was found in Haven, has made it's way out here." Oliver spoke calmly, too calm for his liking as he looked over at the man, the familiar swirls clouding his eyes, "And if I were you, I would find a way to bring her here before it becomes worse for us all."

He didn't say a word as the sirens sounded in the distance, he knew he had to get Laine out of there, no matter what it would cost him. He just had to get her out. And time was running out.


	5. Chapter 5

She stared at the paper once more, her heart nearly ripping in half as she read it again. The Lion's Sweettooth going up in flames as it cost the lives of two people. She didn't want to imagine Heather or Oliver within the bakery, their unborn never having a moment in the daylight with them. She tried to conceal herself but it was too hard, it hurt too much to even continue working at that moment.

"Laine, I did not bring this to you so I would hurt you, I did this because of how dangerous it really is outside these walls." Caroline stated.

"That does not help." 

"Would you rather me lie and never tell you? Just for you to wander off out there and stumble upon it?" Caroline pointed out, "I know you liked them, but it is best to mourn and move on."

"How can you be so cold?" Laine questioned.

"Cold? No, not cold, eventful. I have seen life come and go for many years, it is a part of life, no matter how painful."

Laine ignored her, looking back over the yard. She wanted to just pretend it never happened, that it was all a lie and that they were alive and save somewhere, waiting for her.

"Laine, please, you must listen and mind. This attitude you have been displaying has the Mistress up in arms, asking irrational questions from everyone. I worry she may punish you."

"The Mistress has never laid a hand on me." she said coolly, "I do not believe she will ever lower herself to such a spot."

"Alright then." Caroline huffed, "What about your man of the night? Where has he been?"

And that there stung the worse. A few nights had passed and he hadn't come to see what she left or talk to her, he suddenly disappeared, "He is elsewhere helping others."

"If that is what you believe, so be it. I am going to finish my duties, that should be the same for you."

She firmly sat there, her eyes still set on the yard as Caroline made her way down the hall, her stride heavy and angry. Laine didn't want anything of the home or the Mistress, any of them to be exact but it was too late. Her solaces were gone from her grasp as she finally sighed in defeat. She pulled out his scarf once more, feeling the heavy yet soft material between her fingers, his scent still lingering on it as she held it tight.

"Oh please," she prayed into the material, "Please let it be all a hoax, that I am still dreaming a nightmare from my poor resting. Please, I beg you." 

Soft cries left her, her heartbreaking more and more as she tried to will herself to move. To even breathe without her heart shattering more. How could it hurt so much? She didn't really know them, any of them but that small time and kindness gave her a new view of things that no one ever spoke of before. She wanted to taste more of it, to venture out and see what else she was missing. But the more she thought it, the harder she cried. How cruel it all was. 

She let a few moments go until she gathered herself and finally began her duties. It was a nightmare, harsh and evil as she moved around the home, everything almost taunting her as if to make her mind even more puzzled to it all. What was truly hidden in the home? Were Gillen and Heather right on their past premonitions of what was going on? Was the Master truly serious of his words that day to the Mistress? So much rang about yet it did little to help her out.

A shrill of a shriek echoed the home, making her pause in her steps. What on earth was that? She waited a moment longer as it happened once more from the Mistress's reading room. She ran to the room, seeing others as they gathered around the door, begging the Mistress if she was alright.

"Move, I can get in!" she shouted at them, pulling out the key and unlocking the heavy doors.

Pushing the wooden pieces open, she found the Mistress throwing the morning paper and more around the room, anger distorted her features as another furious yell escaped her. Laine was frozen in fear as the woman was on her warpath, never witnessing this before. She knew she had the Mirage earlier and wanted to rest, gave her all that she needed to be satisfied, but now. It was like a wild animal was uncaged and let loose.

The Mistress finally paused, seeing all those behind Laine and watching her. Panic settled in her, the thought of what she would do to them worried her as the Mistress glared at them all. In a rush, she ushered them all out of the doorway, away from the issue just to close the door and leave her alone with the Mistress. Fear shivered down Laine's spine as she walked over to her, eyes dark and hateful, her lips curling in an uneasy twist.

"Laine?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

The Mistress reached out to her, her hand only inches from her face just to pull back and look at the ground. Laine worried, what was going on with the Lady of the house that made her like so?

"Mistress, are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard you crying out. Did I do something wrong? Perhaps I didn't-"

"No." the Mistress cut her off, "There is nothing wrong. Just something that needs to be settled. Unfortunately, it will not go in the favor I had hoped for."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

The icy glare she received from the woman gave her the answer she seeked. Giving a light bow, she hoped to escape the worse of it all, "Apologies Mistress. I will bother you no longer."

As quick as she could, she left the room as the others waited down the hall, wondering what had gotten into the woman. She herself wished she knew of the reason yet there wasn't a real one there. Shaking her head to them all and waving them back to duties long forgotten, she started off once more, hoping that whatever ailed the woman was finally gone.

"Laine?!" a harsh whisper came to her, only to spin around and see Caroline darting for her, "Laine!"

"Carol-" she was silenced as the woman threw her hand over her mouth.

"Laine, please, I beg you. I know I spoke highly before of our Mistress and Master and pushed aside your own thoughts and wants, but now is not the time and you need to run!" she quickly spoke, pulling her to the back room.

"Run? Caroline, what on earth are you speaking of?"

"Please, I'm telling you to run! To go outside those walls and never return. Do this. For me. for yourself. Jut run and never look back, and hurry!"

Laine pulled her hand from her, "Not until you tell me what is going on here?"

"There is no time to explain, I am doing this for you, please, just go!"

She wasn't given a chance as Caroline pushed her out the door, locking it behind her. Laine looked back, seeing tears pour down her face as she mouthed for her to go. What was happening? Things were crazy and getting worse by the moment. She backed away slowly, trying to see what in the world the woman was truly up to just to see her face change from sadness to complete fear.

Something covered her mouth as she suddenly was pressed against someone. She fought the intruder, doing all she could until another grabbed her legs and then something slipped over her head. Fear ran rapid through her body as panic claimed her mind. Laine tried to scream out, to call for help as they drug her away from the home. She didn't know what was going in or what to do as she heard them arguing with one another. She tried to beg them to let her go, to do what she could to get away. Yet the more she struggled, the harder it became. And the more she wanted Gillen.

Suddenly, after all the struggle, she was dropped on the ground, the thing removed from her head as she tried to gather her wits. Slowly, the bleary world became clear as a few men stood around her, smiling at her in wicked scheme. She didn't understand all that was happening nor cared to find out as one came closer to her.

"I beg your pardon," she scooted away, "I do not know you."

"Laine." a voice called her name.

Turning around, she saw the Master standing before the gate, a strange glance piercing her very being. She moved to him, standing by his side as he looked over the men, "Master."

"Why do you think you are here?" he asked coolly.

"I do not know, Master. Perhaps a misunderstanding."

He looked down at her, his fingers suddenly gripping her chin in a bruising force, "Tell me, and be completely honest, who was taking Mirage?"

Oh no, she knew the Mistress would be displeased if she spoke, would even be punished by her if she did but the look in his eyes demanded her to speak, "I apologize, Master, it was Mistress. She told me that it would be best for her and no one else, that it would be our secret. I'm sorry. I was afraid of her hand."

His arms quickly wrapped around her in a hug, "Now, I guessed as such."

She watched over the men as they seemed to find interest in what was going on. She could hear the life of the city beyond the wall as the gate stood open to them. It made her worry with what was to happen to them all. She swore she could hear his name being called out, as other voices lifted in the air, yet she paid no mind as the men came closer.

"But now the hand has turned." the Master spoke, pushing her away and towards them, "You may have done as she said, but you will suffer the consequences."

"What?" she barely had a moment to speak as the men grabbed her, forcing her down to the ground and pulling her right arm out.

"Such a waste." the Master said as his fingers caressed her face, "You would have been interesting to have bear children. Take care of her boys. Remember, she technically stole from the Lady of the home, so the code to follow is the same."

She tried to pull away, to beg forgiveness from her Master and Mistress for whatever she may have done to them, but the sight of the garden axe made her scream in horror and beg for mercy as they lined it with her arm. She watched as they raised the weapon above their head as the others held her down, trying to hold her still as she begged for them to stop. A flash of white caught her eye, and never more did she pray that he would be there to save her, only for it all to disappear as the axe came down.

 

Moments Before

He stood along the walkway, seeing the usual mingle about as he waited for the moment to go. 

"Pull your head from your ass," Lutz chided him, "It isn't like you don't go over there for much."

Gillen looked over to him, seeing how collected and relaxed he was on the walk, cap over his eyes as his hands resting behind his head. He wanted to just go and get it over with. After the explosion, Luciano made it mandatory that he get over there and grab as much as he could before any more issues came about. But in doing that, he dared not get her in the sight of the ones delivering the drugs or her Mistress.

He worried, god did he ever. He knew things were falling apart there, seeing it happen little by little as he entered that warehouse for the drugs, but with her, he feared that it would be darker than the others. 

"It's a moot point, why are you truly obsessed with going other there?" Lutz questioned, "Or are you hiding something else?"

"You sound like Luciano."

Lutz chuckled, "I better with how much Kuro and I are around him. Just relax, go to the joint later. Quit blue-balling yourself."

"Do you think I'm over there for a quickie?" Gillen asked.

"Never said that." his crystal purples looking up at him.

"Knock it off." Gillen looked back over the people.

"Oh come on, you never join us anymore. You've had that stick so far up your ass since Roland was grabbed by AlphaCom, I'm amazed you're not constipated."

"Are you taking note from Allen?" 

"Somebody has to make you smile." Lutz finally sat up, "Isn't like there's anyone else that knows your name but us."

A shriek filled the air. Panic and fear lacing the tone as it grew closer and louder. Pleas and begs added to the mix and finally a name, "Gillen!"

"What the..." he heard Lutz trail off as a woman ran down the alley way toward them, shouting his name and pleading for help.

He saw Xiao and Oliver come up the alley as she ran toward them, continuously screaming for him. Something was wrong and he had to figure out what. Jumping down, he landed before the woman, startling her as he grabbed her flailing arm.

"What's the matter?"

"Gillen! I need Gillen, oh please, help me!" she sobbed.

"Explain why?" he heard Xiao ask.

"I beg you, find me the man she spoke of, we need to save her!"

He looked over her, finally taking in her dress and cloak and only then did he see her bloody hands, "What happened?"

"I busted the door down! They locked the gate door she used to get the Mirage." she sputtered out as realization came to her eyes, her hand flew up to his head and threw off the hood, "Oh god, it's you!"

"What about him?" Oliver questioned as he heard Lutz hum a reply.

"You need to get to Haven. Please, I beg you. Go there now, to the gate, please!" she demanded.

"What about the gate? What is going on?" he asked the woman.

"They learned of the Mistress and what she does for her and they blamed her for it all." she sobbed, "They're going to torture her and kill her. Oh, please, I beg you! Save her!"

"Save who?" he demanded, his heart racing.

"They're going to kill Laine!"

Then, he was gone. Running for all he was worth toward the main gate of Haven. He could hear the men yelling, shouting for him to stop as he ascended the building’s fire escape. Reaching the roof, he could see the walls, his heart raced as his legs and arm felt numb, he just had to get there. He knew he should’ve grabbed her, brought her back with him against her will. Stupid, thats what he was as shouts and cries filled the air.

Something stopped him, holding him back as he could see the group of people before the gate as another stood watching them.

“Nein! Let go!” he shouted.

“Gillen don’t be stupid!” Lutz held him tighter.

He threw his elbow to Lutz’s head, making the man stumble for only a second. He darted for the edge again, seeing one of them wielding an axe. Terrified screams echoed the area as he tried to get down, just to feel Lutz grab him again.

“Nein!”

“Will you listen?”

“Lutz!” Oliver shouted, “Let him go!”

“Are you crazy? Do you see-“

Gillen cut his brother off as he threw his head back at him, attempting once more to get free as they raised it again.

“Jesus Christ! Let him go!” Oliver demanded.

Finally, Lutz let him free. He jumped down the side, landing on the awnings and tumbled to the ground. He darted over, palming the hilt of the sword he and Roland made, as he watched the axe come down and her screams radiated through him. 

Pulling the piece and flipping the metal clasp, the sword came free and locked in place, just for him to take the head of the axe wielder off. He glared at the bleeding body as the head rolled away, panic shouts and commands filled the air as he saw the delicate arm on the ground. The vibration in this chest roared to life with vengeance and violence. He took them out, one by one, slash by hack, he gave no warning or moment of defense. He slaughtered them as he heard Xiao, Oliver, and Lutz come to the spot. He barely paid attention to them, his vision red with fury over the men before him as he took off another head. Yet last but not least, the man that watched. He saw how the man cowered away, begging for mercy as he pounded on the door to be let in. He knew too well who he was, the clothes of the aristocratic gave him away as he glanced between him and Laine. 

“Please, whatever you want, you can have, but spare me!” he begged.

“Have what I want? What about her? Or the others with in?”

“They’re only servants. A dime a dozen.” 

“Servants? Is that so?” he leaned up to him, “Want to add lab rat to it?”

The man’s eyes widened at him, “You. You’re the one that killed the worker and stole the elixirs.”

“Gillen!” Lutz yelled at him, he turned to see his brother holding Laine in his arms, “Come on! We have trouble coming!”

Gillen scoffed, “We’re you both really going to breed her like an animal?”

“At one point, yes.” 

He nodded, “Interesting. Guessing you would’ve been the one placing it within?”

“And if I was?” he shivered.

Gillen placed the sword to his crotch, watching him writher and plead for forgiveness, “You won’t have to worry anymore.”

He quickly threw his body into the sword, severing the man as he let out a pained yowl, blood pooling around his lower half. He looked over the work he had done, feeling the sticky substance on him as the metallic scent made his gut twist. Pleased, he left them. Following the others to the compound as he tried to think of what next.

Before long, Xiao had parts of his brood up to the medical half as Oliver spoke with the others over what had transpired, but for him. He looked down over her, bruises and cuts littered her face and body, yet what bothered him most was the bloody stump of her arm. He prayed they could reattach it. That the wound wasn’t that bad nor that the nerves and vessels weren’t too damaged. Why didn’t he get her beforehand? Why didn’t he try and convince her to go with him? Why didn’t he... Gillen sighed, knowing it wasn’t worth the fight with himself. She would be fine now, no doubt about it. But now his issue wasn’t her.

“She’s like Heather, you know?”

Turning around, he saw Lutz looking over him, blood from her arm staining his shirt. Gillen opened his mouth to counter him but the sudden hand before him stopped the moment.

“Don’t.” Lutz glared at him, “You may lie to everyone else here but don’t like to me, Bruder. I could feel it when I picked her up. She’s just like the woman.”

He couldn’t speak, didn’t know what to say as Lutz walked away, “And if I were you, I’d prepare for him when he cones up here. Because I won’t stop him.”

He watched as his brother walked out the door, the cool feeling of guilt claiming his gut. He knew it hurt him, hated to do anything to the man but he didn’t know what would happen with Laine and them. 

Looking down at her once more, the vibrations grew loud and warm, almost telling him that all would be ok. Taking the sword, he drew the exposed blade across his palm, feeling the warm liquid fall down his fingers. He leaned over her, his hand resting over her wound, and there, he knew he would never be truly the same again.

“Laine, as long as I stand, I vow to protect you.” he whispered in her ear, “Forever as long as we shall live.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Forever as long as we shall live."

Those words kept repeating in her head, caressing her into the wonder that held her. She was warm, comfortable, relaxed. She didn't know how or why, but she was enjoying it as much as possible until she was called by the Mistress. Memories suddenly filled her mind as the men dragged her away from Caroline, the Master standing before them as he let them take her and hold her down as the ax came down. 

Laine awoke with a gasp. Her body heavy and groggy as she tried to take in her sights. Warm lights gave way to the pristine room as she felt something stuck to her left hand while her whole right arm was numb to her fingers. Lifting her head, she glanced down to see a strange cord attached to her hand, taped down to her wrist. She looked around, taking in all that was there and realization slowly donned on her. She reached over to pull the tape and cord off only to stop, horror filling her as she saw her right hand, or what was to be her right hand. She didn't believe it, didn't want to. The heavily wrapped material laid around her arm as the rest of it was missing. No fingers or a palm, barely even her forearm. All of it was gone from the elbow down. 

"It wasn't a dream!" she spoke aloud as she moved away from the bed, collapsing on the floor as she stared at her arm. 

The pain of the incident came to her, how blinding and evil it was as they held her there, the Master watching until they all suddenly let her go. They removed her arm. They took it from her with no true reason but the belief she stole something. Why would people do such an evil thing to her? She tried to figure it out as the tears poured from her, she was alone and didn't know what was to come of her or why she probably was even there. The tug of the cord to her hand caught her off guard, making her pull away from it only to have her hand sting in pain, blood slowly dripping down her fingers. The tear on her skin gave way as she saw the needle hanging from the cord, one she knew well of. 

She steadied herself to her feet, shaking in worry and weakness as the adrenaline began to kick in. With what effort she could muster, she found the door and made her way out the door, looking down the long corridor as doors left unanswered wants and lights gave way to a new unknown. She didn't know where to go, left or right, both were daunting as she looked down them both. She wanted to find a face she knew, one that gave comfort and safety, but those were far and in between. A manic cackle filled the air, making her jump and look down the right half of the hall. She watched as a man stumbled out the one door, smiling like a madman and twirling a knife around. Crouching down beside the doorframe, she prayed he didn't see her. She was in a madhouse, completely and utterly mad he was as a sharp command in a foreign tongue came to her. She watched as the crazed one waved the knife before another, his white cap placed firmly upon him as he watched the little one with boredom upon his face. A sudden smack caught her off guard as the small one scurried off with the other, sharper orders leaving the fellow as they walked out of sight and finally giving her a chance to run.

Beelining it down the left, she prayed she could find the door out. To escape the nightmare she was in and somehow survive until she got back to Haven and her Mistress. A light ache filled her arm as she moved around the hall, checking doors until she found another small hall, one of decorated decency. She wondered if it was the foyer, her hope to escape as she slowly approached it until something bumped into her.

"What the..." the voice trailed off, "Who are you?"

Laine looked up to see a man before her, strange maroon eyes looking down at her as his mouth seemed to twist in a recognized pout, the black uniform made him daunting as his features were none she had witnessed before. 

Panic roared to life in her, making her run from him as he called out to her. There were too many people, too many new and unknown things before her. The thought of being caught again and held down and having the same happen to her other arm frightened her more than anything as she flew past doors, hearing people chatter behind some and others open after she passed them. She wanted to escape, hoping that if she ran fast enough, that she would somehow reverse it all and pretend like nothing ever happened. Well, that was her thought until a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Laine screamed out, fear winning over her mind as someone spoke to her, telling her to calm down and relax. She didn't want to hear anything, didn't want to see it or believe it all. She fought as much as her body would let her until a pair of hands came to her face, "Laine!"

She threw her head back and forth, wanting to escape as they did it again, "Laine, it's me! It's Heather, love! It's me!"

Finally, she opened her eyes, seeing the familiar woman before her. Eyes filled with worry as she held her face in her soft palms, "Laine?"

"Heather?" she squeaked out.

"Yes, darling, it's me, it's-" she didn't give her a moment to finish as she launched herself free of the grasp and wrapped her arms around her and sobbed.

Heather rocked her as she pet her hair, soothing her as she spoke to another around them. She was alive. Dear God, she was alive and with her. Or maybe she was dead and was seeing Heather in Heaven or the Hereafter like the Master had spoken about. It didn't matter, she wasn't alone anymore. It all left her, every ounce of sadness and hurt, worry and fear, it poured out of her as she sobbed against her. Heather held her tight, proving more that she was real before her, even placing a gentle kiss to her hair as soothing words left her.

"Oh, Heather, I thought you dead!"

Heather pulled away for only a moment, "Why did you think that?"

Laine sniffled, "The paper, it stated that two died in an explosion at the bakery. I believed you and Oliver dead."

"Did it give names?"

Laine thought of the paper, trying her best to remember it besides the heartache it gave her, "Not that I recall."

All she gained was a simple nod from her, "Why don't we go and talk. I think you really need it."

With a gentle hand, Heather pulled her up, having her lean against her as they entered a small lounge. Coffee lifted to her as the warmth of the room gave her the truth that she was truly living and not dreaming, "So, I am very much alive."

"Yes." Heather gave a melancholy reply, "Very much so. But now, you are safer than before and no shape or form of hurt will come to you."

Laine looked down at her arm, still in denial of what happened, "So...?"

"They tried to reattach it." Heather spoke, "They all tried but the damage was too much. Don't dwell on it, Laine, it'll only make your mind sick with hurt."

A small cup laid before her as Heather poured something within, the light aroma becoming familiar, "Tea."

"Yes, rose tea. I ran out of chamomile, good lord never thought he'd drink so much before appointments. Worried wart."

"Oliver?"

"Yes." Heather nodded, "Indeed. Speaking of him and I, the bakery. You said you read in a paper that the bakery exploded and two died within, correct?"

"Yes." Laine lifted the cup only to pause as she moved her right arm to hold it, "This will be challenging."

"Time will be your keeper there, plus another with the prosthetic."

"A what?"

Heather shook her head, "Never mind that now, that's a little down the road. So, no names were given but two deaths."

"Precisely." Laine replied, "Was the paper wrong? Was it another? I do feel awful for those that did not survive."

"Well, unfortunately, it was the bakery of ours. But like I told you, the last time you were here, Oliver and I no longer live there. We moved a bit farther to accommodate our growing family."

"So the deaths?"

Heather sighed, "We hired a man to fix some of the floorings in the backroom kitchen, he was one. And the other, well, sadly was Mrs. Wilkins. She stayed to help out some days and that one was no different as I had an appointment. Those were the two that died within."

Her heart seized up, "The lovely older lady?"

"Yes. It breaks my heart knowing that. I prayed really that she got out but I knew deep down it wasn't so."

"How awful, she was too gentle and kind."

Heather nodded, "That she was. But how did you come across a paper?"

"Caroline, one of those who serve our Master and Mistress, brought it forth. She didn't want to see me hurt." Laine paused, remembering the woman, "She told me to run."

"Run?"

"From the home. She apologized about her thoughts and the told me to run. I didn't understand but she saw them take me."

Heather sighed, "I don't know, but it seemed that she tried to stop what was coming."

"I wished I listened more."

"That's anyone."

"Sí, anyone indeed." someone spoke from the door.

Laine looked over to see a man leaning against the frame, looking at the two of them. His clothes seemed bright and flamboyant, fashionable as the Mistress would say. Blonde hair fanned around him as he glanced over the pinkish glasses.

"No worries, darling, he's one of us."

"Us?"

"Yes," he spoke smoothly, "I work alongside Oliver and Gillen. And I must say, you do have a serious fight or flight about you."

She watched as he rubbed his chin, a small bruise forming. The small ache at the back of her head gave way to his words, making her recoil in shock, "I'm ever so sorry, I did not mean to hurt you."

His eyes widened at her as a massive grin joined them, "Oh, please tell me she talks like this all the time."

Laine looked to Heather, "What is wrong with how I speak? I am clear, yes?"

Heather nodded, "Yes, you are. It's just how you word things and speak. It's clear to us but for us, it's also very odd. It's just an accent we are not used to."

She never realized how different she was compared to them; how she dressed, or spoke, or even looked. She felt like an outcast suddenly, and now with her arm missing, the void grew even more, causing her to shiver.

"Ah, yes, that's why I came here." the man stated, "I grabbed all I could and made a few extras as she slept. I just measured from what Natasha and you told me."

"Right, Laine?" Heather came to her side, "Would you like to get into something more comfortable?"

"As in?"

"More of our clothes." the man stated, "That dress was a nice material but a bit dated and we won't speak of the cloak with it nor-"

"Flavio. Please, just get the clothes for her."

"Suit yourself." he walked away as Heather pulled on her arm.

"Flavio?" Laine repeated as they went behind the odd folding screen.

"Yes, he's the brother to Luciano, he runs this place. Don't worry about him, he's quite tame compared to others."

"Like the man in black and the other two?"

"Who did you run into?"

Laine thought for a moment, "The first men I saw were strange. The little one wielding a knife, his grin nearly taking over his face until the other came into the hall. He looked unamused with him, bored as one would suggest but the harsh language from him deterred the little one away. After that moment, I ran into another in a black uniform. His hair was dark and eyes not I've seen before, he seemed shocked to see me but it was hard to tell."

"Was the man that spoke the harsh language wearing a white cap?"

"Yes?"

"Taito and Egil." she nodded, "The Nordic boys and the last one, well, was his skin a little darker than ours and his eyes a strange shape?"

"Well, that is pretty surprising, yes."

"Kuro."

Laine tilted her head as Heather continued, "Kuro is pretty much another hand to Luciano, besides Lutz. Where he goes those two follow. Kuro hails from Japan. He's what most would call, Asian."

"Asian?" she spoke aloud, hearing it in brief from her Master, "I only know of the lands."

"People are scares. Not that I'm saying there aren't any, it's just very few in this area."

Laine nodded to her as she heard the door open, "I got them. Now, as I said, I did the best that I could work within those days."

She watched as Heather disappeared for only a second to pop around again, this time with arms full of clothing. So many colors and materials, some she had never seen before as she touched the strange shiny material. Her fingers graced them. Noticing lace and cotton due to her Mistress, yet the rest were unknown to her.

"Right, off with that gown." Heather said as she pulled something on her.

"What are you doing?" Laine demanded, unsure of what was going on.

"Helping you get dressed, love." Heather replied as she seemed to take her in, "Nothing wrong."

"But...I mean...what about-"

"Laine? Have you ever undressed before someone?"

Laine shook her head, what more could she truly say, it was the truth for her. It was known that all the people within be within their own quarters when dressing for the day or even in cleaning. There was never to be a moment where they all were before each other indecent to the world. 

"Oh, wow. That wasn't expected." Heather sighed, "Ok, well, in this case, you do need me to help you since, well no reason saying it aloud. But we are both women, nothing scary or different about us."

She wasn't sure what to do as Heather nodded to her, another shiver rolling through her. She was cold, she could admit that, but it was still so strange. Gathering up all she could, she let the strange garment fall to the ground. Heather bustled around her, looking over the pieces and then her, muttering under her breath of chill and hot and inappropriate.

"So measuring bra size, it's band then bust, correct Flavio?"

"Correct." he replied, "And remember, always round up and add four or five. Four if even and five if odd."

Heather nodded as she brought a strange tape to her, "I'm not going to hurt you, just measure you out. Just relax and lift your arms."

This was the strangest thing she had ever witnessed. Doing as told, she felt the pieces wrap under her breasts as Heather spoke quietly to repeat the same thing across her bust. Was this really coming over the wall? Women touching one another like so without a second thought? 

"Thirty-four band, thirty-seven bust?" she spoke aloud.

"Thirty-four C."

In a flash, she was gone. Lifting clothes and tossing some aside until she came back to her with a weird piece of clothing, "What is that?"

Heather paused, her eyes flaring wide, "A bra?"

Bra? "What is that?"

"Laine, may I ask a, how to put, private yet needed question?"

Laine nodded, eyeing the strange thing once more, "How did you and the other ladies of the home, bind yourselves?"

"Oh, that is simple. We always had our foundation on." she replied, "Well, foundation garment to be precise. We were always told to keep it on, even when sleeping."

A howling cackle erupted on the other side of the screen, making her jump in shock as she looked over to Heather, "Foundation garment?"

"A corset!" Flavio laughed once more, "Dio bono, I haven't heard that term in ages."

"Right, should've guessed there but didn't." Heather nodded, coming closer, "Well, this is a bit less of the garment you're used to. It's the same principle. I just need you to hold out your arms."

Doing as told, she let Heather place on the weird contraption, tightening it and settling it to comfort as she quickly moved on. One piece after another, she was practically covered from head to toe in weird clothing as Heather searched for something.

"Now, I hope you got something warm here, it's chilly in parts of these halls."

"Wait!" she heard Flavio yell, "Here. He'll kill me later but be satisfied when he realizes it's on her." 

She saw his arm reach around with a folded garment, "He may but I doubt he will. He's preoccupied as we speak."

Before she could ask, Heather threw the piece over her, straightening her out to just sit back and nod at her, "There, all set." 

Laine wasn't sure what to do, the clothes felt foreign to her, abstract to her usual life. But now that life was gone, replaced with a new one. She sighed, following the woman around the screen until a warm, familiar scent came to her. Her head swung around, looking for its source yet he wasn't there. Even around the screen, she didn't see him yet smelled him.

"Oh Laine." Flavio grinned at her, "It's the sweatshirt. Smell the fabric."

She puzzled at him, hesitantly doing as he said, only to dive into the warm fabric, "It smells like him. How did you come about his cologne?"

Flavio's face scrunched in laughter as he looked over to Heather, "Oh, this is wondrous."

"Must you." Heather chided him as she turned to her, "It's not cologne hun, it's actually his. You're wearing his sweatshirt."

She tried to speak yet lost the ability as someone came into the room. Not just anybody, but him. Those magenta-reds looking at her in relief as another joined his side. The hood no longer hiding him or his heavy coat, the familiar white ponytail laid on his shoulder as he stood in the doorway. 

As she took him in, Oliver came into view, "Oh crumpets, you're fast Gillen. Oh, Laine, you're awake. Glad to see you in a better state."

She couldn't move. There was too much before her to even think straight as Heather stood and walked over to the door with Flavio in tow, "Right then, we'll leave you two alone for a little bit and check up on you both in a while."

"Wait, Heather, I just got here." Oliver protested, "Why not-"

"Later love," Heather pushed him away with Flavio as both men tried to talk to her, "Right now, this is between them."

Then, they were gone. Silence looming over them as she stared at him. He was there, really there before her. He seemed to be unsure of himself, yet happy to be there in a strange, hidden way about himself.

“Laine, I...I...” he stammered, “I’m...I’m sorry.”

She didn’t say anything, just looked at him as he tried to speak to her, venturing closer to her, “I really am. I tried to stop it all, tried to save you from-“

She cut him off. She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she held him to her, the ache in her right arm beginning to throb while she sobbed against him. He was really there. Standing before her as she felt his arms pull her close, no words needing to leave him. There was no real word to him and how he felt to her. Comfort. Warmth. Trust. Home. It all fit him and she was never more happy to have it before her.

“It’s alright, Laine, it’s alright.” he whispered to her, “It’s ok, you’re safe.”

Laine shuddered against him as he spoke, she knew he was right. There would be so much changing before her as she adjusted to this new life she was given but his words were all she needed that it was truly worth being there. Especially with him.

“You’re safe now.”


	7. Chapter 7

Steady breaths left her as she slept in his bed. Calm finally overcoming her just for exhaustion to overwhelm her and crash before they even made it into the building. He hoped he had done the right thing, keeping her from everyone and monitoring her health and arm. Not that he didn't understand it. Looking down to his own, he watched as the mechanical fingers moved, still shocked how advances in knowledge and science have come from his days in the wars.

Shaking his head, he made his way to the office, knowing Lutz would have a fit if he didn't explain himself entirely. It was coming, had been for a while, but he wasn't sure where to begin. Once within the room, he looked up to only be surprised. Lutz wasn't there, but within the chair was Luciano, glaring at him as the knife weaved between his fingers.

"Talk." was all he spoke.

Well, there wasn't any time like the present. He pulled the lounge chair to the desk and sat before the Italian, ready to have the famed knives fly at his head, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Why not start with the reason being in Haven?" he gritted out, "Besides thrusting your dick in things-"

"Never." he growled at him, "I haven't touched her in that way."

Luciano sat back, eyes narrow at him while the tip of the knife was aimed straight for his head. He had to talk, there was no backing out now. In doing that, he would risk more than just what Laine escaped.

"I know where Roland is."

"Che cosa?!"

"That's why I was going over." Gillen stated, relaxing his shoulders as he told him everything, "I stumbled upon drug smugglers, delivering within Haven and what was dealt and given. When they were speaking of a person, that person sounded quite like Roland. So I ventured in, and sure enough, after scouring house after house, I found out where he was being held. Day in and day out, I went within and dug out as much information as possible. Unfortunately, what I thought was Roland was just his DNA and samples for Haven and the people within. They were attempting to replicate his blood and muscle mass, yet failed miserably. But even with that bit, I know the building he's in."

"Have we been to it?"

"Now that's the fun, it's across Macbeth."

Luciano's gaze turned into puzzlement, "Across the waters into the dead island?"

"That's where they were going." Gillen explained, "I lost track after the home I originally found it from ended up bare of life as if no one ever lived there."

"The people up and vanished?"

"The best way to put it, all of them including servants. But if it wasn't the fact that blood has a lovely smell and the use of heavy cleaners filled the air, I think we know what really happened."

Luciano nodded, "Wiped out. Seems not all is pleasant within the walls."

"I can speak from experience within. I've seen more torture there of people below the status of title than all of us combined in our own play. I would almost say they're as deranged as the people outside."

It was pure truth, everything within screamed a nightmare cloaked in a white mask. People blind to what was happening, including Laine. He tried to make heads or tails of it but the more he lingered, his sanity slipped.

"Do you think you could find him again?"

"Possibly. I'd have to retrace some steps and search in familiar homes. Certain names seemed to have a high affiliation with AlphaCom, including hers."

"What were the names?"

Gillen sighed, "Her's was Willingham, the other two were Kingsley and Covington. Those stick out the most."

"Covington?" Luciano questioned, "You wouldn't mean the heir of Covington Tower for the banking?"

"The very one."

"How is that? He was found dead."

"He was married, guessing his widow took over."

"No heirs?"

Gillen shook his head, "Last article I read within that home was he was impotent and she wasn't able to conceive. But both were attempting to correct it."

"And when you say correct you mean force-"

"Yes, upon the servants of the home." his hand shook.

"I'm guessing she was in the same thing?"

Gillen thought of her Master, how he planned for her to bear children yet attempted to kill her. He knew the man would attempt the act to others within the home, so he made sure it would never happen again.

"What did you do that could tie outside sources?" Luciano questioned.

He shook his head, "They were outside the wall. Can pin the 9th Street Rapist on him."

"Oh, so you castrated him. Makes it a little easier on us."

"I try."

Luciano stood up, grabbing his jacket and hat, "Well, with all of that, why don't you and I go and pay a visit."

"You will leave-"

"Not her." Luciano glared at him, "Lutz already told me she's like Heather and Flavio backed his story. No, we're venturing to the hospital."

Gillen stared at him, "What for?"

"To see what her Master can help us with."

 

The white halls gave a sick chill down his spine and twisted his stomach. He hated hospitals. Understood their formality and reasoning but seeing what some did to people and how they view the human body and mind, well, he wasn't very fond.

"Keep up, he's in this hall."

He followed Luciano within the building, listening to the man shmooze over all the folks within, charming them into an unknown plot that cooked in his mind. He would give him credit, the man could talk his way out of the death penalty and anything else. But now he was curious about what he was planning.

Suddenly, Luciano was before him, his finger jabbed into his chest, "Follow as I say and don't let your second head get to the best of you because of her. You are my bodyguard and are watching the door. Do not show him your face nor speak. Got it?"

Since when did he play bodyguard to him? Gillen sighed, nodding to the strange plan that he had. Luciano straightened himself up quickly and disappeared behind the door, chatting to the nurse within. Doing as told, he leaned against the frame and kept his eyes the other way, half-listening as the woman's giggles caught him. The woman beamed brightly as she left, giving him a small smile as he heard Luciano speak lightly to the man. Gillen kept his thoughts to himself, letting whatever it was, roll by. Doctors and nurses walked by, glaring at him while they spoke about patients, some even speaking of the damage he did to the men outside the wall. At least he knew most of them were dead.

"So, tell me, what can I offer you?" Luciano spoke smoothly.

"Protection." was the reply.

"Granted. Your state proves it. I truly apologize for your incident, I cannot imagine the nightmare you lived."

"Be glad it isn't you. I'm just thankful to be alive. Although with protection, I would like to have that bastard delivered to me, so I could repeat the same to him. No man should have to suffer like I am due to a jealous fuck that had no idea what was really happening. I told my wife that little bitch was doing wrong. Albino abomination."

His blood boiled as the vibrations in his chest screamed at him to end the worthless dog on the bed, but he knew Luciano would stick a knife in him before he had the chance to even touch him. He waited, wondering what else he would say to him.

"I will do the best that I can to bring him to you. I already have the police sketches and reports. My boys and I will find this man. But please, tell me what on earth you were doing outside the walls?" Luciano crooned, egging all that he could, "I know it's very rare to find you all outside except for business and such."

Her Master scoffed, "The girl. It was because of her. In Haven, the servants are to have the new drugs, the ones that you guys are making, so many people that have issues or are impotent, can be fixed or give their family name a new lineage. But, my wife didn't. She took it herself and had that girl give it to her. I knew. I knew for a while what was happening, I just ignored it. I wanted to see if any of them would say anything but not one spoke. Finally, I had enough. I told her that she would be taking the drugs or I would use her for bearing. A child from someone like her would be interesting, to say the least. Wasn't like she was top-notch anymore."

"Guessing whoever has the best 'prize' is the winner of the area?"

"Pretty much." he spoke, "She fanned over Laine constantly. And I'll admit, she was very attractive. Wishing now I took advantage when I had the chance in her rooms those nights I walked in to see her sleep. It would've been easy enough."

It took all he had not to come off the frame and choke the life out of him. The sick bastard was watching her sleep and god knows what else and then he was going to have her while she wasn't even conscious. The old versus ran though his head, the priests and bishops words ringing louder and louder, while the image of her being violated and raped claimed him.

"So even with all that, what was the biggest thing in question? Besides bearing children?"

Silence loomed over the room until he sighed, "Ever hear of the perfect human being?"

"There have been speculations of so, why?"

"That was the goal. To create the perfect person. One that could heal within minutes and be faster, stronger, and smarter than anything on earth. That was the biggest goal. And by damn, we were close."

"How, if you don't mind me asking? It helps my boys pinpoint things if this person was not only gaining her but sabotaging what you were after." Luciano played him like a card.

"We only saw him for a brief moment, all the houses of stature. He was lean, muscular, intelligent, and pretty much had God touch him the day he was born and say, 'yes, you shall be the perfect human'. He truly was."

"So you saw someone that would be considered perfect?"

"Exactly."

"Where?"

"They moved him last I knew. He was in the Davenport Facilities across Macbeth River, but that was a while ago. Only other place that may have him is Chrystia Chamberlain Laboratories. They were the ones doing the bigger works to figure out how he was what he was."

There it was, the last place of Roland's whereabouts, and it wasn't even an hour away from them. He heard Luciano speak with him, telling him how he'd get to work on finding the man that destroyed him and how he would send in protection. Yet Gillan was far from that thought, Roland wasn't far and they still were keeping him alive. Not that much would kill him, being a personification like himself, but he would be alive when they got to him. A tap to his shoulder was proof that Luciano was done and ready to leave. Following the man out of the building, he was a ball of renewed energy in finding Roland and now having Laine safe at his home, he was ready to go back to taking care of AlphaCom.

"Well, now we know where he is at. Just have to formulate a plan to get him out. Chrystia. Why didn't we think of there?" Luciano stated.

"Who knows, but let's get this going before it's too-"

"No." Luciano cut him off, "We are not jumping in right off. If he is speaking like he is then AlphaCom will have an idea that he talked to someone. Let's wait a few days, if he's still alive by then, then we will jump into it. If not, then we'll be back to square one."

He didn't think of that. Luciano was right, AlphaCom always made sure whoever talked too much would never talk again. Pausing, he let the Italian ponder over all they learned, "They are attempting to make Perfection. End of it. We knew that beforehand but now we have the basic idea of how."

"They make the basic drugs here and see what kills off the weaker lab rats and smuggle whatever else they can within Haven and then filter it out to people that pay for it to create the perfect person, but having Roland as a blueprint, they are trying to find it faster." Gillen added.

"Precisely."

"Well, then we give it a few days and see what happens. Because I know many of the attempts to even match Roland, people ended up dead in violent ways."

Luciano nodded at him, "Then we better hope for his case and hers that nothing bad happens to him, for Haven will be up our asses for them."

 

 

She felt woozy, yet comfortable. Her body seemed light and numb while her head raced with thoughts and knowledge she had gained. Laine blearily opened her eyes, wondering how long she was asleep as the room came to view. She sat up, working past the spinning of her head, taking in what was before her. Four grey walls surrounded her as the bed seemed to engulf her with its massive size. The soft, warm sheets and blankets nearly cocooned her to it. The small desk to her right had books galore upon it as a bookcase stood proud against the other side. Yet what caught her was the items adorning the far wall. A large shield of white, bearing a red cross as it seemed while a cloak hung on a hook and a flag covered the rest of the space. It was interesting as she took it in, moving out of the confinements of the bed.

A sudden ache claimed her right arm, reminding her of what she no longer had, "Oh, how silly of me to forget. Now I have to relearn everything again."

Laine walked to the wall, touching the pieces, feeling the different materials against her hand. Historical came to her mind, yet she wasn't sure where. She knew she had seen it before, but the knowledge of it was what failed her. Something good caught her nose as she moved to the door. Opening the piece, she looked out, wondering what strange person she would run into this time. Quietly, she moved towards the scent, letting the delicious aroma take her in as it lead her downstairs. Pots and pans rattled as the smell got stronger, and with it, a voice humming a tune.

Poking her head around the corner, she found the kitchen with a man within it. Fair blond hair covered his head as his eyes seemed glued to what he was working on, mixing and setting out things while humming away. Brawny and tall, his shirt stuck to him and his pants hung onto him in a low manner. Nothing like Gillen, yet something about him seemed similar to him. Inching closer to the food, her stomach let out a small growl of protest as her arm thrummed in an ever-growing pain.

Before she could do anymore, the man saw her, letting out a small yelp as the whisk left his hand, "Mein Gott!"

Laine backpedaled away, moving behind the frame as he muttered to himself. It was too close, she knew better than that but curiosity got the better of her, along with her stomach.

"Laine? Laine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." he called to her.

Peeking around the corner, she saw him give a small smile, pointing to the food, "Sorry, I was lost in thought and you startled me."

Quietly and cautiously, she entered the kitchen once more, keeping her eyes on him as he set plates around the table. The meal set out seemed more out of place than herself within the room, more of an eye teaser instead of a meal. Yet the scent was pulling her closer to it.

"I wasn't sure what you ate, so I just did a usual for Gillen and I."

"You know Gillen?" she squeaked out.

"Ah, ja, he's my brother." the man said, holding his hand out, "I'm Lutz. I was the one that picked you up and brought you to the main building when...well, let's not go there. Go ahead and sit down, I promise I won't bite."

Sitting at the table, Laine examined all that was before her, "What is it all?"

"Sauerbraten, Gurkensalat, Himmel und Erde, und, Kartoffelbrot."

Laine glanced at him, trying to figure out what was before her as the rich language rolled from his tongue, "I'm sorry to have you repeat yourself, but what is all of this? I did not understand what you said."

Lutz stared at her, "Do you always talk that way?"

"Why do so many of your colleagues or friends ask such a strange question to me. Yes, this is how I always talk. There is nothing wrong with how I speak or that you do not understand what I am stating before you."

"Oh, nein, I didn't mean that. It's just, nobody out here speaks that way. You're the only one." he replied, "And to answer you, it's pot roast, cucumber salad, mashed potatoes and apples, and potato bread."

Well, at least she understood that half. She nibbled at what he had aside for her, taking in the fact that it was all easy for her to use and gather with her left hand, "It is quite divine. You are a good cook."

"Danke." he replied, "And I wasn't being stingy or picking on you when I cut it up."

"I guessed that you did it for me, thank you." she nodded to him as more came to her mind, "Where am I?"

"Wouldn't that have been the first thing you asked me when you saw me?"

He wasn't wrong there but something about him gave her the moment to stay and trust him, "I felt ok with you. No fear or worry, just a small calm that is almost like Gillen's yet is not like his own. Alike yet different."

Lutz gave a small chuckle, "You are very interesting, you know that? And to answer you, mine and his place. It's not far from where you first woke."

She nodded, taking in the strange hominess it gave as she continued her meal, "Where's Gillen?"

"Out with Luciano." Lutz replied as another door came open.

"Lutzy!" the man from the building beamed in, "And Laine! Ciao darling, how are you fairing with the Germanics?"

Ah, now she remembered, Flavio was his name as he came up to her, "Eating the heavy way."

"Heavy?"

"It's because there's so much." Lutz replied, "Italians are lighter in food than us."

"Just by somethings. Luci and I prefer a full Italian meal, with all the works. Speaking of, what wines do you fools have?"

"Nein, bier."

Flavio scoffed, "No fun, even with her here. You are to wine and dine."

Lutz shook his head as she watched them banter back and forth, "No alcohol for her. Meds, remember."

"What medication?" she finally spoke up.

She watched as Lutz went to answer only to pause and look at the clock, "Sheiße. Hold on."

He disappeared for a moment, only to reappear with a syringe in hand. She eyed the needle, watching him read something as he came towards her. She cringed away, afraid of what was within and not fully knowing what would happen to her if she was stuck.

"It's alright, I promise. It's for your arm." he explained, "Xiao mixed it up so you could take the painkiller and antibiotics together. It won't harm you."

Carefully, she lifted her arm to him, waiting for the sting as he removed the bandaged. She saw the tapes and stitches, as Heather told her, the sting claimed her heart once more. It rattled her that her own world would turn on her like so.

"There, that should do it and you need to keep it in a sling as well." he told her, placing a strange thing around her as he rested her arm within it, "If you still feel pain, we can place a cold pack in it to ease it until the drugs work."

"I'm fine, thank you though for all you have done." she said, glancing at the men, "Both of you."

"Prego." Flavio beamed, "So, what do you think of this side so far? No more being a servant to the house, free to do as you please."

She paused, the words ringing in her head as the two men spoke to one another about her. Free. She was free. There were no calls to the Mistress or Master, no more waiting on people or caring for the rest within. No home to cater and clean or commands to take. The world she knew so much of was gone. Everything she had of them was removed as she sat within that kitchen. All except one thing.

"Flavio?"

"Yes?"

"You said I'm free. That the home no longer has a tie with me, correct?"

He nodded along with Lutz, "That's what I said."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, whatever clothes you need or anything-"

"No, not clothes, but can you do hair?"

He grinned, "But of course, I can do anything you want with your hair. Any style or color, name it-"

"Cut it." foreign whats came to her as she stared at him, "I want you to cut my hair. I want it all gone."

"You're serious?" he asked while Lutz protested the act, stating Gillen would be furious, "Once gone, it'll take a while to grow back."

She thought of how the Mistress demanded her to comb and clean her hair, how it was valuable and inspiring for people of her long tresses. It flowed past her bottom when all was let go, yet it was something the woman valued. And if she didn't want her anymore, then she was removing the one thing she loved most about her and severing the last tie she had with Haven and the people within it.

"Cut it all off."


	8. Chapter 8

She wasn't sure what to do. Her knees bounced as her left hand twiddled with the hem of her shirt, her eyes never left the floor as the man finished his project of her arm. Numb from the shoulder to the stump, she waited to see what would come. Countless visits and poking and prodding with terms of medicine far from her knowledge, yet now she sat there as metallic clinks and whizzing filled the air.

A fortnight had passed since she found herself in Gillen and Lutz's home, becoming one of their own as Flavio and Luciano came and went at their leisure along with Kuro. She learned more of what transpired when her Master ordered her arm removed. How Gillen nearly killed all the men as he fought for her. How he barely left her side as she recovered for those days in sleep. Learned of the men and women within the group and what they all did and where they were from. Even learning more of Heather and what she survived. It was days of knowledge and acceptance with her. And now, it was the last piece of acceptance.

"Alright, everything should be all set." his thick Indian accent came to her, "Just raise your arm a little."

Lifting her arm, she turned her gaze away, afraid of what she would find when he was finished. She had changed a bit of herself each day being away from Haven, from cutting her hair to her new clothes, to even painting her nails and getting her ears pierced. She wanted to be different from what the Mistress wanted, and now, this was the last touch.

"Ok." Gazi said, "You're all set. Now to test the sensors and calibration."

Finally looking, she saw the new piece of her, an arm. Metals and plastics collided together as it has a pale color to it, the fingers almost like her own as she stared at the strange thing, "Wow."

"Guessing you like it? Good." he said picking up an apple, "Now then, grab and hold this."

Laine reached out with her left only for him to pull back, "No, with that one."

"But-"

"It will work, just think about it as if it was your own. Now take the apple."

There was no way it was going to work, it just wasn't possible that it could. Her arm was gone and replaced with this one, it couldn't move. But she did as told, thinking of her arm and what it was like to pick up the roses and stitch the clothes, even cleaning the home. Lifting it, she saw the fingers flex as she willed them and then, she did it. The strange robotic arm grabbed the green apple, holding it within the palm and observed it. Awed that she had gained her mobility back.

"Good, good. Working real good. Now, place it down gently and then I want you to flex and move each finger and move your wrist up and down then side to side, and if you want a good challenge, make circles with it."

Doing as told, she watched the hand move as the fingers flexed and curled, everything moving around as if it was truly real, the only thing missing was feeling. But even that, she was perfectly fine with.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"I really do not know. I have never witnessed such advanced medicine and knowledge like so. It's quite daunting and yet exhilarating."

Gazi chuckled, "Then I'll take that as a good sign. You're all done here. Heather should be across the way if you want to see her."

He left her to awe at her arm, no more spoken of the piece or what was there as he went to speak to others. There was just so much there she wasn't sure about, yet she had to somehow overcome it all. Moving from her seat, she found her reflection in the standing mirror, taking in her new self. Her new arm stood out against her, the metals seeming brandished and colored of a rosy gold, the plastics almost a hue of pale white like her own skin as her fingers even had indents of nails carved within it. How strange it was, lifelike yet not.

With a turn of her head, she ventured across the way seeing Heather laying upon the bed-like furniture and staring at a screen. Quietly, she walked in, seeing the woman drag a strange piece on her exposed belly, making the image move.

"Hello, Laine, how's your arm?" she heard Heather ask as she saw Veruska move the object again.

She couldn't reply as she stared at the screen, wondering what was happening as Veruska moved the piece again, hearing her chuckle, "Oh, you never seen an ultrasound before?"

"Remember dear, she's seen only Haven, nothing out here. This is all new to her." Heather replied.

"Gotcha." the woman smiled, "Well, all this is, is a special camera to see within the human body and with it, we can see the baby growing within Heather."

"Really?"

"Yes, look here, you can see the baby's face."

Sure enough, a strange outline of a little chubby face came upon the screen, little fingers joined in as the image changed again.

"Seems to be a little camera shy." Heather stated, "Just like last time."

"Very true. So do you and Oliver want to know or be surprised?" Veruska asked.

"Oh, please tell me!"

Laine watched as the screen changed again, moving around to finally settle in one spot, "Well, what do you see?"

Laine shook her head, "I do not see anything that I can recognize but I do not know how to understand this strange thing."

Heather clapped her hands as she teared up at the screen, "It's a girl, isn't it?"

Veruska chuckled, "Well, no little turtle there. So yes, it's a girl."

Laine joined Heather's excitement as the thought of a little baby girl came to mind, "Oh, how wonderful! She shall be darling and sweet. May I make things for her?"

"Oh dear, you can make anything you want for her." Heather stated as Veruska handed her a piece of paper and cleaned her up, helping her sit upright, "Oh, I can't wait!"

"What are you planning to name her when she finally arrives?" Veruska asked.

"Oliver and I were thinking about Emily. Emily Rose."

"That is beautiful, a lovely combination, especially of a child from you and Oliver. It suits her." Laine praised.

"Thank you." Heather beamed, "By the way, how is your new arm?"

She held up the new metal piece, nearly flaunting it as Heather it over, "Wow, Gazi did quite well with this. Looks almost real."

"I find it strange, how such a contraption can work as a real body yet is not."

"Science at its finest hun." Heather replied, bidding Veruska farewell as she pulled her out in the hall, "There are many things that make it easy for us to live with it and sometimes it can hurt us. But most like what you witnessed with the ultrasound and your arm, it is used for good."

"At least there is some good in the world."

"Oh, now don't be that way. Yes, it hurt what happened. But you are much better off, you know that."

"I do, but it still feels, as one would put, raw."

Heather sighed, "It will for a while. But right now, I have a little job for you and myself. One that we cannot tell Oliver or Gillen."

Laine paused, "Will they not be mad at us for not speaking of the truth? What if we are doing something that is seen as dangerous?"

"Then let it. There are more answers within that may also help you understand your world you were living, now that you have been out here for a while."

"Then what are you suggesting we do against the men's desires?"

"I tested the doorway in and it is open enough for you and I to get through. That being said, you are the only one that knows how they act and what to wear and where to go within, so, will you go with me?"

Laine had a sudden pang of fear well in here as she looked at Heather's grinning face, "And that would be?"

"We're going back into Haven to find out more secrets."

 

 

"I do not think this is the best idea or plan out of many others that could be made." Laine stated, seeing the familiar street and homes before her.

"Relax, there is very little movement now, ever since you coming to our side, it's been very calm here." Heather reassured her, "Besides, you know how to act in this world and even got us dressed for the part. Why are you worried?"

"I was lucky to make the cloaks in a whim and the dresses just sheer luck that Flavio was going to alter them as he used me as a model. And in this world, you and I are very open. Easy to be seen."

She moved forward, making her way to the street as Heather followed suit, "How do you mean?"

"You and I are seen as fair-skinned. Our hair is rare as well, white and red are very far from ordinary."

"Define ordinary?"

"For those that were the hands to their Lord or Lady, or in my home Master and Mistress, many of those within were of a normal tone. Olive, peach, tan, or even dark. People of fair or nearly white were seen as a rarity, very few, or if any were around. At least that I remember."

"So, you and I are sitting ducks out here then?"

"If you want to call it that, you may."

"Where are we going?"

"There is only one place I know with the perfect amount of information to help us, and hopefully, one of them will let us in."

Moving along the familiar street, she counted the homes. Each decorated in its way as before and finally turning the corner, she found hers, only to reel back in shock. There was no home, not much of it at least as large white coverings hid away what was standing. Debris and ash littered the ground as it seemed people attempted to clean the mess. What happened?

"Laine?" Heather spoke to her, pulling her back, "Laine, honey?"

"My home." was all she got out as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's alright, everyone had to have gotten out. No worries. Everyone is safe." Heather attempted to calm and assure her.

Yet she couldn't think straight, it was all gone. Everything she learned and knew was nothing but a pile of burnt rubble. She wondered about the Master and Mistress, her friends within and Caroline. How could such a thing happen there? Everything was secure, nothing to cause a fire if such a large magnitude. The Master always made sure the home was safe and secure, so how did it happen?

She moved closer, feeing Heather tug on her arm as she tried to see more, but a voice caught her off guard, one she didn't believe she'd ever hear again, "Laine?"

Turning around, she saw Caroline. Her cloak no longer the rich royal purple or the dress the pristine white, yet her soft features and wondrous brown eyes found her as a broken smile formed on her, "Caroline?"

Caroline didn't give her a moment to speak as she ran to her, throwing her arms around her as she cried against her. Laine stood there, shell shocked, unsure of what to think or do as her own spilled. She hugged the woman back, glad to see her alive as she put her at arms length, looking her over.

"My God, you are alive!" Caroline said, wiping tears from her face, "Oh blessed be."

"Guessing she is one of the home?" Heather asked.

Laine glanced over, seeing the happy smile grace her face. "Oh, apologies Heather, this is Caroline. She is one of the elders of the home and one that cared for us."

"And the one that told you to run."

That was right, Laine looked back at Caroline as the day crossed her mind, "Yes. Caroline, did you know?"

Caroline's brow furrowed as melancholy wrote itself upon her, "Follow me. We must speak privately and quickly."

Watching as she veered away, they both followed her, moving within homes and gardens until they stood upon the banquet gazebo. Its vines were gone for the season yet held the same beauty all year long. Caroline sat upon the wooden seat, ushering them to do the same, her face still stuck in the ever-growing sadness. She waited. Waited on bated breath to see what had happened to her friends and the home.

"Much happened after your...well...we will call it as it was in this place. Execution."

"Execution." Heather gasped, "But why?"

"There is much you do not know of this world, child. Obey the laws and rules of the home and you will be fine. If you slip a toe out of line, even not by your hand, it's dealt severely." Caroline explained, "That's what happened to Laine. The Master learned of the Mistress usage of Mirage and, though, she was the true blame, he pointed it at Laine. But there was more to it."

"More to it?" Laine nearly shouted.

"Yes, beforehand, they wanted to use you as a bearer, to bear children and heirs to their name. But the Mistress did not want that world for you nor herself. If you were to come of child, she was going to have you raped so brutally that you would lose it. She slowly began to detest you."

"But what did I do to be thought as such? I did all as she asked and him. I never argued or gave a fuss."

"You were no longer the golden apple of the people. You were second from first. Another even fairer than you came to be. A combination that they couldn't believe nor want to be without."

"How so? I know Laine is rare due to her albinism, but-"

"My what?"

Heather sighed, "You have what would seem as a mild form of albinism. Your eyes are blue and hair fair platinum but your skin is almost paperwhite, that's rare. Gillen is a true albino."

"The man with white hair?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes. He is a true and has suffered the dark half of the world."

"Dark? But you said war made him dark?"

"It did but this also added to him." Heather explained, "The world hasn't been kind to him. He doesn't know kindness very well."

"Not many do in that case." added Caroline.

Laine glanced at them both, unsure of what was being said or what was true, "Hold on. Mistress took me for I was well and not of the ill will, I left the school and became a perfect hand."

"By what she told, Laine, the Mistress-"

"No, she told me that I was special and meant to be more to her and others."

"Laine, just listen-"

"No, you do not understand this place." she cut Heather off, "I passed everything and was of the utmost beauty according to her and many others. I was rare and it made it even more to their world and wanting. So how-"

"You were never meant to live, Laine!" Caroline blurted out.

Silence. Complete silence loomed over the gazebo as she stared at the woman, "What?"

Caroline sighed, "You were never meant to live. It was the Mistress's doing to keep you alive, even against her own family's wishes. Children born of too pale a complexion are seen as bad luck and discarded. You are alive for she believed you were something as a taboo to this place. An unwanted. Which is exactly what you were then."

She would've preferred her arm to be cut off again than hear that. She was meant to die due to her looks? How? There wasn't a reason for the ill will of her. She was fine in all ways but why.

"So Laine is the black sheep of the community then?" Heather stated, "How did she make it so far if they aren't to live?"

"The Mistress. She was very demanding, even at a young age. It was her that bent the whim. Many believed she would fall in her demise due to it but changed heart once you grew." Caroline explained, "But maybe it wasn't too far from the truth."

"What happened to everyone?" Laine finally spoke up.

Caroline looked away, tears falling down her cheeks, "Isabella, Zechariah, Monica, and Jasper along with myself were sold into different homes. I am within Conrad now while last I knew Isabella and Jasper sent to Kingsley. That was all I knew until the fire. The Mistress lost all-cause with everyone and herself once the Master was found outside the walls castrated."

"Castrated?"

"Oh dear, forgot that piece."

Laine glanced over to Heather, "How do you mean?"

"Well, you know Gillen took down the men that were hurting you and cut your arm from you, yes?" Heather asked as she nodded to her, "Well, your Master got in Gillen's sight and when he told Gillen what he was going to have done to you, well, he did that."

She wasn't sure what to think at that moment, everything seemed to just fall apart even more around her as Caroline continued, "Well, it may be harsh to speak but perhaps it is a good thing then. No more harm. But as I said, when he was found outside and what was done to his body, the Mistress lost her mind as some would say. She would scream at all hours of the nights, banging and slamming things around, waking many in the process within and outside the home. But the last day, she made all the hands stay within their quarters, locking and barring the doors and windows, only to light it within and kill them and herself."

"She murdered them all?" Heather questioned.

Caroline nodded, "That is said. Some believe she fell into madness after his plight and you being removed, Laine. But the truth was the vials. They were stripped from her. She no longer had what she valued most and when it came forth to her, she forbid anyone to see her. Isabella was the last and she spoke of her face. That sores and marks riddled her once pristine face."

"Mirage." Heather muttered.

"What?" Laine piped in, "The Mirage was to help our Mistress."

"From what Xiao found within the contents, it was to help keep eternal beauty and vitality. But within it, if not taken directly, the effects would switch rapidly and age the body and mind tenfold."

"Would that be the reason she had her blood too?"

"Her blood?"

"Yes," Caroline spoke, "The Mistress would take her blood and ours for health tests but she took more from Laine than any other. One night, one of the past hands of the home as sworn to have seen her bathing in it or injecting it."

Heather hummed as she nodded, "It could be possible. There is more to this than I believed. You stated that she was considered a taboo but her beauty and such were unmatched, maybe she believed that if she did those things, she would gain eternal life and be viewed as the perfect human to all. A Mirage to the real world instead of what she was."

"How does any of this make sense to you both?" Laine asked, "I, for one, am lost to no accountable reasonings and yet you both speak about this world as ones that had lived it before."

"That, Laine, is because she did."

"What?" both her and Caroline said.

"Your accent, it has a small tinge to it. High northern, not the Canadian half of the north but very New England lands. Maine possibly."

"That is not possible, Heather, Caroline was born within and live upon the home all her life-"

"No, she's right."

"What?" Laine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I was brought here, many years ago against my will but my family had sold me to those within. Home after home I made my way and finally found sanctuary in the Willingham manor. I learned from all my past mistakes and made sure those brought in would never make the same ones I did. Including you."

It wasn't possible. It just couldn't be. But the look on Caroline and the small nod from Heather said it all, it was true. Everything she believed in and knew within was a lie. Her world she was taught to believe was built on deceit. Laine wasn't sure what was right or wrong anymore, but the heart of it all, she just felt completely broken.

"Laine, I know it's hard to hear the truth, but you are out and free of it." Heather reminded her.

"Yes, something I believed would never happen for anyone. "Caroline added.

Gillen flashed in her mind, his stoic expressions yet his gentleness towards her as his magenta-red eyes seemed to always find her and read her before she could even speak to him. There were more positives outside the wall than within.

Caroline sighed, "I am truly grateful to see you alive, Laine. It brings my old heart good. Now, it would be best for you both to go. The lookouts are stronger than before."

Before she could say anymore, Caroline wrapped her in a hug, placing a gentle, motherly kiss to her head, "I am sorry for what has happened to you and what you have learned, but please see the good in what has happened and what is before you now. I love you, Laine."

Then, she was gone. Walking briskly down the way, turning out of sight before she could say anything to her. Her heart thrummed in her ears as her chest felt like it wanted to burst, her eyes burned and breath fell short. She didn't get a chance to thank her or speak her mind to the woman, to tell her how much she loved her as well and thanking her for saving her own life.

"Laine, it's alright." Heather rubbed her arm, "Look, we got a lot of information as it is. Let's head back to the building and sit with a cup of tea and scones?"

Letting a small pause pass, she nodded, her head full of questions as her heart hurt for what was now true, "Ok, we can go now. I would rather not come back again, unless absolutely necessary."

"I agree with you darling."

"Who are you two?" a new voice entered the gazebo.

Looking up, Laine was surprised to see another woman before them. Her features hidden under her rich green cloak as the royal blue dress gave her a mysterious yet elegant look.

"Apologies, we are from another home. We stopped briefly to speak with a hand of the hone of an upcoming joining." she tried to cover her tracks.

The woman eyed them, "If I am correct, your colors are of Willingham, and last I knew, they were deceased."

Dear God, they were caught. She wasn't sure what to do or say to protect them but Heather interjected before she had a chance.

"Irish."

"What?"

Heather stood between them, "Your brogue, it's Irish. My sister-in-law and you have the same dialect."

"Heather, what does that-"

"You're English. London, yes?"

Well, that wasn't what she thought would happen. The two looked at one another, realization donning on both as the woman pulled them both from the wooden structure, "Tell me how you got out? Or even why you came back here?"

"We came for answers, trying to understand the world of Haven. Well, more me than her but she got a different world of answers." Heather explained.

"If you got out, how did you get in?"

With a nod from Heather, they moved to the hidden door, the brush barely hiding the piece as the winter claimed its branches. She saw the woman sigh, relief seeming to run over her as if a new light had opened up on her, "Why were you brought here and how long have you been of your home?"

"Nearly two years. We had the same style of living over the waters, but not like this. This, well, this is more than service and such. This is darker." she said, "Once I was sold into the Covington home, I knew I had to get out one day. Just had to."

"Or what?" she questioned.

"Or die trying." was the reply.

Laine glanced to Heather, the same sparkle in her eye came her way as the day she offered her the home within the bakery. She couldn't leave her, there was so much that could be fixed and amended in those days, they had to get her out. But in releasing her, they had to get the others.

"Look, why not join us?" Heather asked, "We can help you get out of here."

The pause that hung in the air was almost too much, there was something there that wasn't spoken about, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"There are some that still need me. Until I know they are safe, I cannot."

Laine nodded to her, "I understand. But know we can help, just come out this door and follow the darkest alley. Tap the wall three times, then twice. They will help you then."

"Um, Laine, I hate to break the moment but look over there quick." Heather caught her.

Looking over to the gate that changed her world, she saw a few men standing around a dark vehicle. Slick and slender the machine was as someone seemed to speak with them all and make them laugh, but it was the voice that caught her off guard the most. Moving as best as she could to see, she tried to find it only for the flash of his knives to come into sight.

"Is it who I think it is?"

"Yes, it is Luciano." she replied to her as the other woman looked with them, "But why is he here?"

"He has been here a few times, many homes have graced him within. No true understanding but there is something about him that many find either deranged or brilliant. And most lean towards brilliants."

"You've seen him here? Anyone else?" Laine asked.

"No, just him."

Heather straightened herself up, "Right, it seems our little worlds got combined and with it, I have a proposition for you."

"Me?" the woman glared at her.

"Yes, you tell us whatever you can about his being here and if any others follow. What the homes do with him and whom all have had him as a guest." Heather explained, "And in return, we will help you get all the ones you want out of here safe and sound with the help of our own boys and girls, agree?"

She looked down to the ground for only a moment, just to look back at them and smile with a nod, "You have a deal."

"Good. We'll gather all we can, how long do you need to gather all you can?"

"A fortnight." Laine said, "It's enough time for all the homes to settle when someone new comes in and the hands have a moment to speak with other homes."

"I was about to say that, but yes, a fortnight will be perfect for me." she smiled.

"Good, then it's settled." Heather shook her hand, "By the way, who do we have the pleasure of working with?"

The woman shook her hand as well, pulling her hood back and showing her pale skin and dark, vibrant red hair, "I'm Faith."

Laine smiled at her, shaking her hand as she felt a new bond begin, "Welcome to our little world of fun."


	9. Chapter 9

The halls no longer seemed daunting to her, their art now moved with her and told a story only she understood. She had grown used to the building and the people within, especially the boys. She adored being around Gillen and Lutz, hearing them bicker and banter at one another yet lean and praise as well. There never was doubt in her mind, the incident of Haven and what had happened gone from her thoughts, only her arm as a reminder of what she lived and survived. 

She learned more and more each day she was before them all, and Heather was the best teacher she had. There was more to the world than she ever realized. Every shop and street, to even the woods behind the old building and the river running behind it, every ounce of life and knowledge and technology that was to be given, she took in stride as she began to grow into the world. And now, she was just learning a little more about her own feelings as well. 

'The term you are looking for, darling, is love. You seem to love Gillen.'  Heather's words echoed in her head, a feeling she thought she understood yet it was so foreign to her.

"How can one be in love?" she asked aloud, knowing no answer would come.

Every time he passed her thoughts, her heart would race and her mood changed completely, she felt her cheeks grow warm as it seemed a strange tingle would claim her body. So strange yet so amazing at once. 

"Not that you really understand how to love or give love." Laine reprimanded herself.

Following the halls, she moved through the building, making her way back to Gillen as he worked within the little workshop, something he wanted to show her as well. The book in hand that he spoke of and the tool he requested from his office chamber, she hastily made her way back to him, wondering was all would come next with his teachings.

A squeal of delight caught her attention, pulling her to the kitchen as it's doors laid slightly open. Peeking in, she saw Heather and Oliver within, laughing and smiling as he seemed to rub frosting on her cheeks and she the same to him. Laine couldn't help but smile at them, the happiness that radiated off of them gave her hope and yet a new action crossed before her. She watched as Oliver came close to her, gently caressing Heather's cheeks, just for his mouth to align with hers. Heather seemed to indulge in it as well and then it came to her, a kiss. One of deep affection like she had read. Hums of approval came about until a phone began to ring.

Moving aside, she watched as Oliver wiped his face as he came out of the kitchen, "Oh, sorry Laine, didn't mean to run into you."

"You did no such thing, I was just merely walking through. Is all alright? Is there a mess within that needs to be attended?"

"Best ask Heather, it was our doing. Sorry dear, but I must take this." he smiled at her just to turn to Heather, "I'll be back later love, and I'll give you that rub you asked for."

"You better." was his reply as he darted off.

Laine glanced within once more, seeing Heather wipe the shelves and utensils, "Is all alright? Would you need my help?"

Heather chuckled, "No love, this was his and my doing. No need to have you cleaning our mess."

"What, may I ask, were you doing to cause such a mess?"

"We had a little spat on which icing to use for the next holiday run, and in the heat of the moment, I threw icing in his face, which in then he did the same, and well, you see where it lead to. Just a bit of fun between us."

"I never thought making a mess would be fun."

"You have to find the right person to do so for it." Heather replied, "What brings you down here anyways?"

Laine lifted the book and tool, "Gillen asked for this tool and I gathered the book for myself as he spoke of it the eve before."

"Ah, learning of the Knights and such."

"Oh yes, there is so much more than what I knew from Haven. So much history was kept hidden away and I feel sad not knowing the truth of it all."

"Nothing wrong with learning."

She nodded to the woman as she finished cleaning the room. Laine tried to keep her mind clear yet their action played within her head again, and one word echoed louder than the rest, "Heather, may I asked a question, which in leading will prove that I was what one would call eavesdropping?"

Heather raised her brow to her, "Ok?"

"How does one, well, share a kiss?"

Heather just stared at her, "Well, that's a bit out there."

"Am I in wrong?"

"No, not at all."Are you just curious of it or wanting to?"

Her fingers twirled with one another, metal meeting flesh as they combined. Was it as easy as it seemed in the stories and the people around her?

"Laine?" she looked up to see Heather smiling at her, "Are you wanting to show Gillen your affection?"

"Well, maybe, but I am unsure of-"

"It's alright, no need to fret it. Besides, I do know that he enjoys your presence immensely."

"You do? How so?"

"He spoke about it one day with Oliver. They were attempting to find common grounds and you came up as did I. The two of them love having us around, not even talking, it's just the knowledge of us being there that makes them happy. I know Ollie is really easy to see that but Gillen is reclusive, but you can tell he does."

"How can you see something I cannot?"

"He looks at you when you aren't." Heather told her, "He gives a glance your way and a small smile creases his face. He always tries to keep close to you and always is trying to help you out."

"I thought I was a bother with my new arm for him to help me as such."

"No!" Heather exclaimed, "No, far from it. He's doing it to stay closer to you, to have a reason to."

Now things seemed to look better in that moment for her. He did care for her, just had his own way of showing it. A small calm filled her as Heather's hand laid on her shoulder, "Have I helped you in this case?"

"You could say that."

Heather laughed lightly, making her join in, "Well, then I'm done teaching for the day. Best be off to Gillen before he askes for you. I'll see you later."

"Right, I did tell him that I would not be long in retrieving what he requested from me. I hope he did not think me lost."

"No, he won't and Laine?"

"Yes?"

"It's a kiss, nothing more, nothing less. He will take it well. Just approach him gently." Heather smiled.

With a final nod, she was off. Darting down the hall and into the large rooms of the men and women of the group. Stories and arguments reaching around the rooms as others seemed to just have one another around for the company of it. She still had so much to learn of them all, including their accents and nations, but with Gillen, it wouldn't take her long.

Rounding the last corner, she heard the familiar whirl of the shop, as he and Lutz called it, music lifting from within as she pushed open the door. Sure enough, there he stood, his eyes never leaving his arm as it laid upon the table, his real one moving over it ever so slightly as small tinks and revs of machines filled the space.

"Gillen?"

"You find it ok?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yes, it was exactly where you stated it would be." she nodded to him, "I became lost with Heather as I found her in the kitchen being rather odd with Oliver. Not a bad odd, but fun."

"Guessing they had a small food war?"

"Is that what it is called?"

"In terms of today, yes."

"Interesting." she said looking over his work as he began to tweak things, "May I ask what you are achieving?"

He pointed to a long piece within the arm, "The hydraulics of the forearm are becoming stiff. It's what helps it move back and forth and around, so now with this piece, I am going to loosen it and help make it easier to move the arm." 

Laine watched as he tightened and loosen pieces and move things around as hisses and tinging of metal filled the room. It was fascinating how he knew so much and used it to help so many, including herself when she got a gear stuck. She took him in as he worked, his brow furrowing in spots as he muttered in German, the muscles in his shoulders and neck would grow tight here and there as he continued, frustration laying upon him as the tight tank top showed the rest of his body to her. She was always curious of him, and now, she wondered what more she could find out. The night she clean his cuts from the fall he hid his arm and she barely noticed his definition but now as she saw the location his prosthetic laid, she wondered what was real and not. 

Gently and quietly, she took her fingers and traced the metals and plastics, so much like her own as she learned of him. The metal was warm to the touch of her full arm, no jaggedness or pinching like it looked but gentleness. She traced around the cuff and shoulder until Gillen gave a small shudder.

"That part of me is real."

She pulled away, "I apologize, I had no right to touch you in any manner."

"Laine." he spoke her name softly, "It's ok. I don't mind you learning. You just took me off guard when your fingers brushed my skin."

"I did no harm to you, did I?"

A small wiry smile graced him, "No, more like tickled me. Don't let that leave this room."

She nodded to him as he pushed his long hair back against his other shoulder until a snap came to them. His low ponytail came free, the white hair splaying over his back and shoulders. "Sheiße."

"Worry not. I do carry a tie from habit." she jumped up, "I can place it back for you as well, if you like?"

With a sigh, Gillen leaned back against the chair he was perched in, "Go ahead."

Quickly, she combed her fingers through his silky white tresses, lightly settling it all into its usual ponytail. She watched as his shoulders slumped and his head leaned forward as her fingers graced his head again, "I am to believe you like this then?"

"I don't let many touch my head, you're one of the few. And to answer you, yes I do."

Laine smiled at him as she let her hand comb through his hair again, "Good, I am glad to give you something you like." 

She wondered what else he would enjoy from her, how such a simple act made him happy with her. As her fingers grew tired, she pulled on his ponytail lightly, his head followed her, his magenta-red eyes glancing up at her in a bored expression. A billowing warmth caressed her body as she looked down at him and the strange tingle from before claimed her again, just as Oliver and Heather passed her thoughts. Before her own rational thoughts came to, she pressed her lips to his in a quick motion. 

Laine couldn't believe that she gave him a kiss, and his shocked gasp proved the same thought from Gillen as well, making a wondering fear roll in her. She pulled away, giving a small bow as she clamped her hands together in forgiveness, "I am deeply sorry, Gillen! I acted out in rash and did not gain approval of the action from you. I am truly-" 

She was stopped by his hand gracing her chin, gently and warm, lifting her eyes to him, yet she couldn't bear to look at him as he called her, "Laine?"

She keep her gaze down, she was floored with herself acting like so. So much rolled in her head with him yet she never knew the other half of that world. She heard him call her name again but she couldn't look at him. She was so afraid that- a small warmth came to her head as he kissed her forehead. 

Finally, Laine looked at him. A warm smile blessed him as his eyes seemed lighter, happier, "Done being bashful?"

"I am not bashful, I am mortified in myself in the act I performed upon you without gaining your own-" 

Laine was silenced as he kissed her lips, an electric zing raced through her body as he pulled away and glanced at her.

"There, now that I have your attention." he said, staying close to her, "There was nothing wrong in it, none on my behalf at least."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." he replied his eyes suddenly adverting from hers, "Wasn't sure if you thought like me."

She couldn't of heard that right, "What did you say?"

Those magenta-red irises grabbed her once more, forcing her to look at him in full, "Pure honest truth?"

"Well, I would hope so in this case." she replied.

He sighed, "Let's say I have felt close to you since the day I saw you at the home. Placing out linen on the line. I always knew you were looking at me and I never thought different of it. I enjoyed it from you actually. So, yes, I have developed a few feelings for you."

There was no way Laine was hearing this, from Gillen of all people, but the look in his eyes said it all to her, "Are you stating that you like me then?"

"I believe that's what I said." he said leaning closer to her, "So instead of being shy and reserved, how about we do that kiss over again." 

Her nerves were a mess, she felt herself become warm with the thought as butterflies lined her belly. His breath tickled her cheeks as he came closer, moving her arm to lay upon his shoulder just for his to slink around her body and pull her against him. It was happen so fast she could barely breath. How warm and close he was, how her heart raced against her chest, the tiny zing that claimed every fiber of her body, everything was literally happening and god she couldn't wait.

Finally, she gained her kiss. Soft and smooth, almost melting like as he pressed himself to her. It was indescribable. She felt whole almost, alive even as she placed her other arm around his neck, clinging to him with all she had. It was beyond any book had described, or person had spoken, no it was more, and Laine never wanted to leave. 

A chime and buzz filled the air, making Gillen pull away from her. She clung to him harder, not wanting it to end as a pout whine left her. A gentle kiss came to her lips once more as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not ending those too soon." he spoke lightly as he moved to get his phone.

Well that sucked, she tried to hold her emotions but found it harder than believe. She was awed with herself and actions yet enjoyed the side of him others never seen. She watched as he walked back over to her, placing his arm back on and a disappointing look on his face.

"Gillen?"

"It was Luciano, he and I have to go see another person dealing with AlphaCom outside the limit."

She knew what that meant, and it meant a night or two without him, "Oh, ok. Do be safe."

"When aren't I?"

"The night you came to the home and landed on the fence?"

"Oh, forgot that one." he came over and kissed her head, "Don't fret, Lutz will be there."

"I worry not over him, I worry about you."

He gave a gentle smile, "And this is why I like being around you."

 

Laine found herself back within Gillen's room, reading the book he spoke of and awaiting his return. Lutz had spoken of some of the histories and ideologies that had existed, how nations fell and rose back up from the ashes. Yet something seemed off to her. He knew the depth of the history, yet when he spoke of some, it was as if he was reliving it again. She tried to understand his views of it all, but he brushed her questions aside, stating that his father spoke heavily upon the matters for Gillen and himself to learn. 

She sighed as she looked out over the city lights, soaking in the strange views. She wanted to learn more, to understand the city and its ways yet they all seemed to hold her away from it. The book within her hands gave no help to her wandering mind, almost edging her to press for more.

"Maybe one day with them. Until then, I'll learn what I can."

She tried to focus back on the written history before her, hoping to rid her thoughts, yet something took her off balance as a shadow crossed over the window.

"Gillen?" Laine looked out the cold piece, "Lutz?"

She tried to listen, wondering if she was just imagining the sight only to jump as glass shattered down the hall. Placing the book down, Laine moved to the door, looking out the wooden frame, fear creeping up her spine, "Lutz?"

Silence was the reply, the room growing colder as she waited for him. Something was wrong and she couldn't figure out what. Turning around, she attempted to move to her spot once more, only to stop as a man came through the window. Her breath caught in her throat, her body trembled, and her heart raced as he came farther in. It wasn't Gillen, she knew that much. The man took a step towards her, hand reached out to her, and then she finally found her voice. 

Laine screamed out as he came closer to her. She scrambled away from him until her back hit the banister of the hall. Darting towards the stairs, she missed his grasp as she finally saw Lutz below, fighting to protect her and himself.

"Laine!" he shouted, kicking the man away, "Run, run out to Crimson! Do the knock we showed you! Hurry, Frau!"

She didn't hesitate. Laine bolted out the door, hearing Lutz take on both men as she ran barefoot to Crimson Alley. Her lungs burned as her heart seemed it would burst out of her chest, she felt numb as she finally made it to the entrance. Wrapping her hand on the metal pipe, she prayed one of them was around. Any of them really. She tried to collect herself, shivering against the cold until a hand came to her shoulder, making her jump.

"Oh boys, please do not frighten me like so." she spun around to face them only to reel back as the man from earlier stood before her.

Laine tried to scream but he clasped his hand over her mouth, pushing her against the wall. She tried to fight him, pushing and kicking at him yet it was failing more and more. Her mind raced with past of Master and now, how similar they were as her body fought him. Then, he was gone. Ripped off of her as she collapsed to the ground. Looking up, she was met with magenta-red eyes and whitish hair. Gillen. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, fear written on his face.

Laine didn't have a moment to reply as the man threw Gillen into the street. She reached out for him, hoping he wasn't hurt. Gillen bounced back to his feet, grabbing the man and attempting to get him away from her. Only then, did she see the gun and knife on the man. 

Panic roared in her head, "Gillen, watch out!"

The two of them tussled and fought as Gillen removed the knife from him only to be stopped as the gun rang out. Gillen looked down to his chest as her own followed, the red stain growing more and more upon him.

"No! Gillen!" she screamed as the man shot him twice more, one to his heart and the other to his neck. 

His pale white skin was splattered in red before her as her hand still was stretched out to him while he fell. She was numb, unsure of how to move or speak. She watched him get shot. She watched him die and did nothing to help him as the man came to her once more. Finally, she screamed. Screamed out his name with all she could, hearing more footfalls from behind her. Yet the man never made it closer to her. 

Laine looked up at him only to see the knife's tip stick out from his eye, the sounds from him nearly inhuman as he began to slump down. There, she saw him once more. Covered in blood as he gritted out in pain, standing before her as he killed them man. Gillen pulled the weapon out only to stab him three more times. She couldn't figure out what was happening or how it was possible for it to be so. He was somehow alive, removing the man from the street as he looked at her, exhausted and pained only to fall to the ground.

She couldn't handle any more, her mind began to go fuzzy as her body felt weak. The footfalls from behind finally came to her as violet eyes and a red flannel came to view as the other ran to Gillen, dropping the bat next to him. The boys finally got to them.

And then, it all went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

The gun rang out again, echoing the damning truth before her. She saw the blood cover his body, watching as the life drained from him while she reached out to save him. How on earth did she left something so horrid happen to him? She wanted to protect him, to be with him and speak her true thoughts, but it was all ripped away as the man loomed over her once more.

Laine bolted right up, gasping as she felt the blanket stick to her body while her body was covered in a cold sweat. She feared for Gillen as the nightmare crossed her once more, praying all was nothing more but a bad dream. But as she looked around, she realized she was wrong. The room wasn't hers or his, not even Lutz's when she would fall asleep during his lessons of history. No, this was much different. She stared at the two flags upon the wall, hanging proudly as the light cascaded over them. One of red, white, and blue with stars while the other was red and white with a leaf, it was two she had never seen yet awed over them like Gillen's. Magazines and books laid before the small desk while papers and documents were piled up the sides. The office space seemed quaint, holding high knowledge of what was before her and what she was in. Looking upon the couch she was on, Laine grabbed one of the heavy intricate blankets and wrapped herself in it. 

Once on her feet, she made it her duty to see what and where she was and why. As the door quietly squeaked open, she saw an adjacent room to her and within the bed, was someone laying in it, yet couldn't believe it. There was Gillen. She watched as his chest rose and fell as the bandages wrapped around his chest and throat, small spasms in his arm gave her proof he was alive to her. She moved closer to him, the same ordeal with the man fresh in her mind as the gun rang in her head once more. How? How was he there? He was shot three times, he shouldn't have been alive. Yet there he laid. His hair was loose as his prosthetic was off and to the side, the usual pants and shirt were gone and replaced with a different piece as his torso was bare. She couldn't figure out how he was alive. It just wasn't possible. Carefully, she pulled down the bandage around this throat, fearful of the gaping wound that would be there, but to her dismay, there was barely a mark. Bruising around a small hole that seemed to be healing just like a scrape to the knee. There was just no way it was possibly real. 

Moving back out the door, she tried to make sense of what was before her until a sudden deep snore caught her. Spinning around, Laine followed the sound until she found herself in a large living space, much like Gillen's and Lutz's, only this one was themed differently. She took in the old rifles and documents hanging on the walls, how plants seemed to bless each corner of the room as the TV claimed the middle of the wall and the large sofas filled the room, and within one laid the snores. 

Peering over the piece, she was met with reddish-brown hair as his piercings and tan skin called familiarly to her, "Allen."

The man gave another snore as a door came open, making her jump back, until she saw the familiar blond come into the room. She watched as James looked down on Allen, groggily taking in his brother just to take the small decorative pillow and smack the man over the head with it. Allen gave a small grunt, only to roll over and begin his snoring again. James shook his head at him, moving towards another room until his gaze landed on her.

"Laine?" he quietly called, "You alright?"

Was she? Laine couldn't tell what she felt or thought, there was too much running through her mind, especially him. She just felt something was off, and it wasn't just Gillen. She watched as James pointed to the room in question, asking her to follow. Hesitantly, she did. She found herself in a little kitchen, watching as he prepared something.

"I don't know what Gillen or Lutz drink, but I do have tea and coffee if you'd like." he said to her.

"I normally have tea with them. Gillen bought it special for me." 

"Sounds like him as of late." James replied as he maneuvered around the space, "He'll be alright. Have a seat and relax, no need to fret."

Sitting on the stool, she watched as he fixed up the cups and warmed the kettle for her. She had so much on her mind as she looked him over, long scrapes and bruises covered him yet seemed to fade before her eyes. Was there something that they weren't telling her? Something darker and more perplex? She tried to rid the thoughts yet they screamed at her to speak as James placed the cup of tea before her.

"I have cream and sugar if you'd like." he stated as he held the maple syrup over his mug.

"What are you doing?" she asked while he poured the sticky content into his coffee.

"Making Canadian Coffee." he said as he added another brown liquid to it, "Nothing like the best, eh?"

"Maple syrup and coffee?" 

"And whiskey." he pointed at her, "A good way to start the day."

Laine shook her head, "I have never heard of such a thing in my life."

James smiled at her, "You'll learn a lot being here."

She gave a small nod while fixing her tea to her taste. She tried to figure out what to say to him, how everything came to be before her yet one thing stood out the most.  And she had to act upon it.

"James?" she asked and heard him hum in reply, "May I ask something of you?"

"Sure, what do you-"

"What are you all?" she questioned.

Wide eyes stared at her, almost as if he was trying to figure out what to say and not the fact she asked such an absurd question. The fight within him became physical in his features as he moved away, looking out the window as his fingers combed through his long blond hair. Small mutters and incoherent words left him as she sat there in wait. And then, with a heavy sigh, he turned to look at her, an unsure look written upon his face.

"Ok, probably better if you did know what you were surrounded with." he began, "So a quick question, do you know the term of personification?"

Laine pondered his question as she replied, "It is the term for something that is inanimate to be human-like, yes?"

James nodded, "Pretty close. Well, um, short to say, we are personifications of nations."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard correctly. I am the personification of Canada while Allen is America. We were born to represent the land and people of them. There isn't a real rhyme or reason to it but just what is true. So I may look like twenty-five, but in reality I'm about two hundred or so. After a while you stop counting."

There it was. The truth she was looking for but god it couldn't have been so, "You are a nation?"

"Correct."

"And for Gillen, is he like you?"

James nodded, "Yes, Gillen is the personification of Prussia. Why have you asked?"

"His wounds." she confessed, "Before coming out to this room, I saw him in the room next to mine. I thought him dead with the injuries he sustained but yet there he was, laying upon the bed all wrapped up as if he came out of a small fight. It made no sense on how he was breathing and alive before me. I just had to know."

"Are you afraid of us now?"

"Confused. Not afraid. No one had given me reason to be afraid. Should I be?"

"No!" James nearly jumped at her, "No. None of us would hurt you, well, can't actually."

Now she was curious, "How do you mean, you 'cannot' hurt me?"

James sighed, "It's hard to explain, to normal people you seem ordinary, just a basic woman but to all of us, we can feel a vibration within us that tells us to protect you. That you're extremely valuable and nothing should harm you or anything of it. Including from us."

"So all of you have, what would be, an urge to protect me?"

"Correct, and for you, Gillen's is the strongest to you."

"Does he say so?"

"His actions say it. Gillen is a man of few words." he replied, "But he and Oliver are alike when it comes to the need to protect someone like you."

"Oliver?"

"Shit." he pushed his hands through his hair again, "Yea. Oliver was the first to have the feeling overwhelm him like Gillen now. He was that way for Heather."

Laine looked back at her cup, "So Heather and I share the same thing when it comes to being protected, is that why she has changed just slightly?"

"You mean her accent? Perhaps, we aren't too sure of that one."

"Quite interesting."

"Are you alright, Laine?"

She looked at him once more, seeing the worry laying within his eyes, "It is a lot to understand and it seems very strange to do so. But, I believe that it is the only thing I truly have left. You all have shown me a better world that I never knew existed, and I am happy for that. It will take time in understanding, and if Heather is like me, then her and I should discuss more together. Yes?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Good." she gave a light sigh, trying to make sense of all she was told, "May I take my tea to his room? I would like to care for his bandages."

"Fine by me, just know nations heal faster than normal humans."

She nodded to him as she gathered her cup, "Thank you for everything, James."

"You're welcome."

With a final nod, she made her way to Gillen's room, seeing him breathe deeply as exhaustion laid upon him. How did she end up in this strange little world? There was so much that seemed so far and out of reach, but as her fingers graced his arm, his warmth covered her and it all melted away. 

Doing as she spoke, she quickly changed his bandages, wrapping him as best as she could until she was satisfied with the results and he still asleep. She watched as his expression seemed to soften when she touched him, whispering lightly to him as she worked, a comfort of something he adored as she thought it.

"Gillen?" she quietly whispered, "Do I really give you a need to protect me?"

His peaceful breaths were her reply, "Then I am either doomed or blessed. Maybe after some thinking and time, I will know which it is. Until then, I would just like to keep the days as they were before."

Laine perched herself on his bed as she brushed his hair from his face, "If I am to have a protector for myself, I am forever thankful it is you."

She kissed his head, hearing him hum in his sleep in approval. Sleep overcame her as her eyes felt heavy and tired. Laying herself along his side and resting her head upon his chest, she heard the steady thrumming of his heart, a piece of proof that he was still human. 

"Forever as long as we shall live, Gillen."

 

Agony. That's all he could think of. His throat was on fire, his chest and abdomen felt like someone ran him over a few times, and his arm seemed to be dead of feeling. Dear god, he didn't lose that one now, did he?

Peeling open his eyes and blinking away the grittiness, Gillen looked around to see the small guest room he would frequent when Allen and himself would attempt to out drink one another. Although it was normally James that out drank them all. He remembered what transpired before waking in the room; the meeting with Luciano, the scum that was attacking his and Lutz's home, hearing Laine scream and having her watch as he was shot, seeing James and Allen arrive before he passed out. Jesus, what a way to leave a mark. 

Laine. His mind raced with her and what happened, where was she and what happened to her? He tried to sit up bit found himself stuck to the bed.

"Ok Allen, if this is another sick BDSM joke of yours about the Germanic ways, I'm kicking-"  
he paused as he finally saw the reason why.

There tucked against his side was Laine, sound asleep as her gentle breaths filled the room. Gillen couldn't look away. He heard from Oliver how it felt to have Heather sleep against him, but he never mentioned that it would be like waking to an angel beside him. The vibrations in his chest rang out, pure and relaxed as she was there. How was he really that lucky to have her? He tried to brush her hair away from her eyes only to see his prosthetic missing.

"Well, that explains my dead arm." 

He tried to shimmy away from her, doing his best to not wake her and learn what had transpired afterwards. Inch by inch, he moved and finally, he had her resting on the bed, clutching his pillow he tucked against her. Truthfully, he wanted to lay beside her and just stare at her angelic beauty, be awed by the woman she was. But important matters laid behind the door.

Stumbling out the door, he tried to prepare himself for the onslaught from the brothers, but seeing Luciano and Xiao within the apartment wasn't what he was expecting. The talk of the meeting came to his ears as he approached them all, where to go next or whom to track, everything he was speaking with him earlier. 

"Finally, you're awake."

Gillen glanced up to see Luciano stare at him, eyes needling at his wounds, "Not like I want to be."

"Could be worse." Xiao added in, "You could be dead."

"I'd rather not have a close encounter again, danke."

"Well, besides all that, we were able to get some of the info off the dicks that got you and Lutz, seems to be buddies of AlphaCom. Doing dirty work around the area, and guess who made the full call, Gillen?" Xiao pointed at him.

Now he was truly interested, "Who?"

"The high families of Haven." Luciano replied.

"So our hunch was right then? They're all in it together with AlphaCom?" 

Luciano nodded, "It appears so. I have been speaking with the heir of Kingsley, seems to think some of us are on their side yet leery of whom after her Master's mishap. They're spooked yet willing to do business with 'bodyguards' and 'protection'."

Allen snickered, "Oh, if only they knew."

"That is neither here nor there, but eight now we have to figure out what to do next to get Roland from them. I know the girl is weak, but is there anything that could stand out to her from the other families to help us?" Luciano nearly begged.

Gillen shook his head, "Not that I can think of. She was so drawn in that world, she still finds ours odd at times."

"Yea and about that, we may have a slight issue there too." James spoke up.

"What? What issue?" Luciano almost took off his head, "What are you hiding?"

"Dude, relax, James always has reason, right?" Allen protected him.

"What do you mean?" Gillen finally got in, his eyes glued to the Canadian.

"Uh, well, she knows."

"Knows?" Xiao pressed on.

"What we are."

"Che cosa?!"

They all stood there stunned, even after Luciano's outburst. No. There was no way she did. He and Lutz hid everything they could from her, anything that would've...he pause, "The shooting?"

James nodded, "Yea. She watched you get shot and then afterwards still kill the bastard with three gaping bullet holes in you. Most people wouldn't have lived even in a hospital. She saw you in the bedroom asleep and checked your wounds herself. She kinda put two and two together that things weren't what she thought they were."

"Then how the hell did she know the rest?" Luciano demanded.

“She asked.” James admitted, “It was bound to happen sooner or later, we knew that.”

Gillen watched as Luciano’s features scrunched in anger, “So you outright told her?”

“What did you expect?” Xiao chimed in, “He’s right, it was bound to happen. At least she is here and not out on the street like Heather. And speaking of her, I know you can feel that sensation with Laine as well as us. Don’t lie there.”

Only then did the Italian calm down, his eyes narrowing at him, “Fine. I feel it like the rest of you.”

“Then you know she was going to find out sooner than later.”

Luciano shook his head, letting out a huff of frustration, “Yes, but it’s still something we need to keep ourselves tight to. Anyone finds out that more of us exist, then we’re fucked.”

“Believe me, there’s no way she’ll tell anyone about it.” Gillen attempted to calm him.

“Yea, the woman is glued to your side.” Allen joked.

“Not like its a bad thing at this time.” James added.

“Yes, well, even having her and Heather around, it’s more to watch and worry over. And women are fickle creatures.” Luciano stated, “I don’t need any more problems.”

“Laine won’t be a problem.” Gillen assured him, “We will get what we can and rethink things over after this incident. Then we can strategize the move to the facility where he’s held.”

With a final nod, Luciano hummed in approval, “Yes, agreed. Hopefully nothing more comes out of all this.”

He watched as Luciano and Xiao left the small apartment, leaving him with the brothers. He knew Luciano was worried over everyone. Had spoken about it to him, Lutz, and Flavio. But as of late, it seemed to be different from him, as if he was looking at the sands of time and fretting over what was going to happen once they ran out.

“Hey man, don’t sweat it.” Allen spoke up, “We got this in the bag. Always do. When shit hit the fan with Heather, we got her ok. Anything pops up from this point on, we got it, no problem.”

Gillen glanced back at the room, knowing she laid within there, unknowing of the dangers that truly surrounded her, “For our sakes, I hope you’re right.”


End file.
